New in town
by RachelRox08
Summary: Kaylee is the new girl in town; will she bring out a side of Damon he prefers to hide?, will she fall for someone already taken? Kaylee arrives after Bonnie gets back, after Elena's uncle arrives and as Stefan is starting to regain control
1. New in town

**Disclaimer: I do not own the vampire diaries or any characters, other than Kaylee and Rose.**

**Kaylee is new girl in town; will she bring out a side of Damon he prefers to hide?, will she fall for someone already taken?**

_Kaylee is new in town; her mother got reassigned to Mystic Falls. (Kaylee arrives after Bonnie gets back and after Stefan is starting to gain back control)_

**New in town**

Kaylee wasn't brought up as a normal child, her mother's occupation made sure of that and Kaylee's father died before her second birthday.

Kaylee made sure she got up early so she could get to school a bit early and find her bearings. She let her long dark layered hair fall by her face as she stared in the mirror unsure of how to style her hair. She applied her clear coconut scented lip gloss, along with black eye liner and mascara and then she changed into the hundredth outfit she finally decided on; her dark denim jeans and her black Peta singlet top, which had Peta written in pink and then finally she headed for the door.

Kaylee's first day wasn't as bad as she thought it was going to be, to her surprise it started off rather well, Kaylee even befriended Elena and also got an invitation to the grill after school from Bonnie and Caroline.

Kaylee rushed home to her room after school and raided her closet, trying to decide what to wear, her final choices were her light blue jeans with her white tank top and her synthetic short leather jacket or her dark denim skirt and blue tunic top with her black blazer, Kaylee contemplated and finally decided on her jeans with tank top and jacket.

Kaylee had found the place easy to get around so far as she checked out the town on her way to the Mystic grill.

Kaylee entered the grill and spotted Caroline and Bonnie at a table along with Matt who she briefly got introduced too today at school.

"Hey, you made it; we got you a coke, hope that's cool?" Caroline smiled and took a sip of her drink.

"Yeah, I was surprised I didn't get lost, thanks. How much do I owe you?" Kaylee asked as she sat down on the other side of the table, between Caroline and Bonnie.

"It's on the house, so how you liking it so far?" Matt asked as he held the tub of dishes and stood by the table.

Kaylee nodded her head still unsure "Yeah, it's not too bad, didn't expect people to be so nice" Kaylee admitted, trying not to stare at Matt, who so far was by far the cutest guy she's seen.

"I better get back to it" Matt kissed Caroline goodbye on the cheek and continued working.

"He's so cute right?" Caroline gushed.

"Yeah" Kaylee agreed as she looked around the place, checking it out which is when she saw Elena and some guy she guessed to be her boyfriend playing pool, Elena politely smiled and waved and Kaylee returned the favour.

"That's Stefan, her boyfriend" Caroline added in a; I know it all tone.

"Cool" Kaylee smiled politely, feeling Bonnie's tenseness more than before.

"So, spotted any hot guys?" Bonnie asked trying to be cheerful and add to the conversation.

Kaylee wasn't stupid enough to say Matt, which is when she took another quick look around the place, Tyler sat a table with some blond haired girl and smirked at Kaylee, they had also met briefly at school, Kaylee could already tell he was a tool and then Kaylee spotted a very handsome dark haired guy walk through the door who make his way to the bar.

Caroline and Bonnie both noticed her eyes light up at the sight of him and so did he.

Caroline leaned in closer and lowered her voice "Don't even bother, he's a jerk"

"And a pig" Bonnie added which brought a smirk to his face as he listened in.

"That's Damon Salvatore, total jack ass and not worth the time" Caroline further added.

Kaylee smiled, clearly getting the picture "I know the type, I guess there is really at least one in every town"

"I really like your jacket by the way" Caroline complemented, frowning with annoyance as she noticed Tyler making his way over to the table.

"If you don't pay attention, he might go away" Caroline teased.

"Thanks for the tip" Kaylee smirked and stirred her drink with her straw, as Tyler leaned against the table beside her.

"Shouldn't you be chatting up the girl you just left or does she actually have some common sense?" Bonnie asked more sharply than she initially intended.

Tyler ignored her, keeping his attention focussed on Kaylee "I agree, the jacket is very hot"

"It's not real leather, they torture animals for that you know?" Kaylee tried to reply bored out of her brain, sleazes weren't her type.

"Yeah, that's horrible" Tyler replied, acting like he cared.

"I think I might go say hey to Elena" Kaylee smiled at Tyler before taking her drink and making her way to the pool table.

"I'll talk to you later Kaylee" Tyler cockily smirked and walked away from the table.

"I hope I'm not interrupting "Kaylee took a sip of her drink as she leaned against the pool table, on the opposite side of Stephen and Elena who were laughing as they faced each other talking.

"Not at all" Elena replied, facing Kaylee. "This is Stephen, my boyfriend"

"Nice to meet you" Stephen smiled, "So I see Tyler is already bothering you"

"You too, yeah I guess. Seems like a bit of a tool, but then again you aren't meant to judge a book by its cover" Kaylee replied, instantly being reminded of her mother who spent the whole day at the sheriff's office today; her new job and still wasn't home when Kaylee left for the grill at 7pm.

Stefan couldn't help but notice Kaylee's ring as it felt like it was hitting him in the face, just like Alaric Saltzman and John Gilbert's. Stefan tried not to show the sudden tenseness he was feeling, with many questions forming in his mind already although Elena could sense it almost instantly.

"Right, maybe there's a sensitive side buried real deep in there somewhere" Elena joked trying to ease the tense environment hoping Kaylee didn't notice.

"Yeah, who knows" Kaylee laughed at the thought, feeling like someone was watching her intensely, it always sent shivers down her spine, wherever she moved, the feeling moved with her.

"Feel like playing?" Stefan asked politely, wanting to try and figure out who she was.

"I should actually get back to Bonnie and Caroline, just wanted to say hey. I'll see you guys around" Kaylee smiled and then walked back to the table.

"What's wrong Stefan?" Elena asked concerned as she held on to the pool stick.

"Her ring, it looks exactly like the ring of immortality"

"So we have some digging to do than"

Kaylee placed her drink on the table and took her seat again, noticing how the dance floor was getting more crowded as Let it rock by Lil Wayne played, although Kaylee could tell Bonnie was in no mood to dance, maybe next time Kaylee hoped.

"I wish I had naturally curly hair, is it naturally that dark?" Caroline asked curiously.

"Yeah" Kaylee nodded, feeling eyes on her, she looked around to see Stefan looking at her curiously. I wonder what that's about Kaylee thought to herself.

Kaylee talked with Caroline and Bonnie for the next hour or so; Caroline spent half an hour talking about how Kaylee should be a cheerleader.

Kaylee headed home, flicking on the lounge room light, nearly having a heart attack as her mother scared her; Rose was sitting on the couch still with the television off.

"Mum?" Kaylee asked as she sat on the couch beside her mother, who looked at her concerned and almost scared, Kaylee had never seen her mum like this before.

"What's going on?"

**Please tell me what you think :D**


	2. More questions than answers

**Just to specify, I have started my writing after episode blood brothers and before Isobel;**

**This is chapter two of New in town; More questions than answers**

Kaylee and Rose sat in silence for five minutes before Rose began talking unsure of how to tell Kaylee the truth, which was year's over-due. Rose knew she needed to tell Kaylee the full truth about her father, Rose knew she couldn't keep running with Sienna, it wasn't fair on her.

Rose faced Sienna, grabbing and holding both Kaylee's hands in hers "Listen honey, I know you have been through a lot; controlling your abilities, I remember how hard it was on me and we are always moving all the time, but there is something you need to know; your father is still alive, well not technically"

"You mean he's a vampire?" Kaylee cut in, not believing what she was hearing.

"I found out ten years ago, but there was no way I was letting him near you. He's not the man I fell in love with, not even close"

Kaylee didn't know how she was feeling; upset, angry, confused maybe all of the above. Her head was spinning as if she was swirling in circles on the spot.

"Woah" Kaylee stood up, removing her hands from her mother's grip. "Why tell me now?"

"He finds us wherever we go; sometimes he doesn't bother for a few months or a year but then he show's himself to remind me there's no where we can hide"

Kaylee was pacing forwards and backwards, realising the watching feeling which sent shivers down her spine must be her father.

"You know he is here, don't you?" Rose asked concerned as she watched Kaylee pacing faster.

"Yes" Kaylee answered, scared, shocked and relieved all at the same time.

"I know, living with me hasn't been easy, my job is crazy but once I found out vampires existed, I couldn't just sit around and do nothing, but you are such a strong and brave women I know I don't need to worry about you, just remember Kaylee, you can't invite him no matter what he says to you and you must always had your vervain earrings or pendant"

Kaylee stopped pacing and faced her mother "Don't worry, I know. I always carry my vervain spray" Kaylee used her ability, lifting her bag from the floor beside the couch; floating it into her hands. Kaylee grabbed out the vervain spray to prove her point "See, look this is a lot to take in, I think I'm going to bed"

Kaylee made her way to her room, dropping her bad beside her dresser as she closed the door.

_What a day, _Kaylee thought to herself as she kicked off her shoes and unzipped her jacket, throwing it to the floor and finally collapsing on her bed, her eye lids started to instantly feel heavy and she drifted off to sleep.

"What do you think this means?" Elena asked Stefan as she sat on the couch and Stefan stood leaning against the fire place.

"I honestly don't know" Stefan replied almost frustrated.

"Do you think she knows about, vampires?" Elena asked worried as she watched Stefan's face, trying to read his expression.

"We know she isn't a vampire, so I guess that's comforting in a way. Although immortality rings aren't exactly easy to come by"

"Do you think she has a connection to Catherine or Isobel?" Elena wondered out loud, knowing the slim chance although she has learnt anything is possible, anything!

"I almost don't want to know"

Damon walked into the room with a glass of blood, feeling the tense vibe in the room and sat beside Elena.

"Did someone die?" Damon asked trying to hold back the smirk threatening to surface.

"Kaylee; the new girl has an immortality ring" Elena replied; use to Damon's smart ass remarks.

"So, worse than someone dying?" Damon replied, seemingly un-phased by the news he just received.

"Can you take this seriously?" Stefan retorted annoyed.

"So what, we ask her some questions. She is hardly a threat; rather cute actually, I wouldn't mind"

"We got the idea Damon" Stefan cut in.

"She has to know something right?" Elena asked no one in particular.

"Probably, most likely" Stefan replied.

"Just give me some time with her, I'll make her sing everything we need to know" Damon smiled at the idea.

"Keep your thoughts to yourself Damon" Elena warned as she tried not to worry about it too much; _surely she couldn't cause that many problems could she? She seemed nice, kind of clueless_ Elena thought to herself.

Stefan glided to the couch sitting beside Elena, wrapping his arm around her "Who knows we could be completely worrying about nothing" Stefan reassured Elena as she leaned on his chest for comfort.

Now that Kaylee knew her father was lurking, she made sure to be at full attention at all times, it was just her second day and she was already regretting moving here, knowing what she brought along with her. _These people don't deserve this _Kaylee through to herself as she drove to school, dressing down today in her denim shorts, black ballet flats and her grey hooded jumper. The radio helped soothe her thought as she turned up beautiful girls by B.o.B singing along to the words.

She parked her car and headed for her locker, grabbing the books she needed. Kaylee bumped into Caroline and Bonnie who walked to class with her. It felt like it had only been ten minutes when the bell rang for lunch and Elena was at Kaylee's locker.

"Hey" Elena greeted happily.

"Hey, Elena, what's up?" Kaylee asked.

"Not much, did you hear about the dead body they found this morning, they think it's an animal attack"

Kaylee knew exactly what it was and who it may have been and choose to act dumb just in case "No, I didn't that's horrible"

"Yeah a young girl. So anyway I was wondering if you would like to hang out tonight at the grill; my way of welcoming you to the neighbourhood"

Kaylee thought about it for a moment, un-sure whether to say yes or no "Sure" Kaylee was never good at saying no to people.

"How's Seven?" Elena asked.

"Fine, I'll be there" Kaylee replied smiling.

"Ok, I'll see you later" Elena hurried down the hall.

Kaylee knew Caroline would be waiting for her so she quickly put her books away and shut her locker, trying to rush off which is when she ran smack bang into Tyler who caught her and steadied her on her feet.

"Where are you off too in such a hurry?"

"To lunch actually" Kaylee knew it was wrong to judge someone automatically but she already dated someone like Tyler and it didn't last long, finished before it even really started.

"I get the feeling you hate me, but you don't even know me"

Kaylee could still feel his hands on her hips "I know your type" Kaylee replied, looking at her hips so he would get the hint.

Tyler removed his hands "How about we hang out sometime, than I can prove you wrong?"

Kaylee didn't want to feel like a complete snob; beside _he's got a cute smile_ Kaylee thought to herself.

"I'll get back to you" Kaylee replied and starting walking around him.

"I'll be waiting" Tyler called out to Kaylee as she walked down the hallway.

As Kaylee headed to the grill, she almost felt nervous; it was where she felt her father's presence. Kaylee immediately shook off the thought and parked her car once she reached the car park. Kaylee took a couple of deep breaths before leaving her car and scoped out the surroundings. The cold wind was giving Kaylee the chills; her little black dress was thinner that she thought.

Kaylee walked into the grill; spotting Elena and Stefan sitting at a table, chatting. She walked up to the table and sat down in the spare seat beside Elena where a drink already waited.

"Hey" Elena greeted Kaylee.

"Hey" Kaylee smiled at both Elena and Stefan.

"So, was it a big move?" Stefan asked Kaylee; starting off with the less intimidating questions.

"No, just a few hours actually" Kaylee replied taking a sip of her drink. Elena passed Kaylee a small flask.

"What's this?" Kaylee asked as she screwed off the lid and took a whiff, overwhelmed by the strong smell which felt like it burnt the inside of her nose.

"We've already had some, didn't want to be greedy" Elena smiled, hoping Kaylee would have some. She felt guilty they had to resort to this but they just wanted her to open up a bit, they needed to know who she was.

Kaylee looked at the flask questionly; it had been so long since she relaxed. Kaylee poured some into her coke and passed it back to Elena.

"A little won't hurt" Kaylee replied, sculling her drink. She was already felling less tense like the world was being lifted off of her shoulders, like her whole life was an illusion and none it was real; no vampires.

"Woah, slow down" Stefan smiled, switching worried and relieved glances with Elena.

"Bad day?" Elena asked.

Kaylee felt like screaming and crying at the same time, being overwhelmed by emotion; she sucked it up and took in the environment; people laughing and dancing; having fun.

"Just tired" Kaylee lied as she spotted Tyler across the room, talking to some girl; he smiled and winked at her, next she spotted Matt walking to the bar, _of course Caroline would be dating him_ Kaylee thought to herself as she looked back at Elena and Stefan.

"So, this is how you guys unwind?" Kaylee questioned.

"Yeah, takes off the edge" Elena lied as she took a sip of her coke.

"So, I couldn't help but notice your ring, it looks real expensive" Stefan, waited as long as he could, but he had to know.

"Maybe, I don't know. My mum gave it to me when I was a little girl, sat around my neck until it fit me properly. Said her mother gave it to her; so she passed it on to me"

"So does your mother work? Stefan kept up with the questions.

"She works at the sheriff's office?"

"As a cop?" Elena wanted to specify.

"Yeah" Kaylee lied, well sort of.

"How about your father?" Stefan asked the question this time.

"He died when I was two" Kaylee tried to keep the upset look off her face, surprised she hadn't felt him close by watching her yet.

Damon sat at the bar, listening in bored out of his mind. _Time to get some real answers_ Damon thought to himself as he grabbed a chair and sat beside Kaylee.

Kaylee greeted Damon with a smile as she felt like she melted into a puddle on the floor, she couldn't believe how perfect he looked close up, his sexy smile and killer looks.

"Damon, what are you doing?" Stefan asked in a get away from here tone.

"Hi, I'm Damon" He smiled and got closer but not close enough to freak her out, he stared intently into her eyes "What do you really know about the ring?"

Kaylee felt confused as she stared into his deep blue eyes, _what is it with my ring?_ Kaylee thought to herself as she tried not to laugh at how still and focused he was on her, like he was a flawless statue.

"Are you always this serious?" Kaylee asked Damon, embarrassed by his fixation on her.

Damon smirked, irritated she had no reaction "I need another drink" Damon left the table and headed straight back to the bar angry at how foolish he looked.

Stefan and Elena both looked at each other more worried and confused than before, they both looked at her earrings and necklace. _One of them had to have the vervain in them, or it could even be her perfume_ Stefan thought to himself, not liking the new twist thrown at them.

"Is he always that intense?" Kaylee asked.

"Just when he's drinking" Elena tried to cover it up.

Sienna felt the shivers run up her spine and she knew he was close, she instantly tensed up and looked around the bar, and her gaze locked with Damon's who looked almost fierce. Kaylee almost wished he would show his face already.

Kaylee shifted her focus and gaze back to the table.

"You alright?" Stefan asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Kaylee lied, smiling reassuringly at Stefan and Elena.

Kaylee only stayed for another half an hour before she left and rushed to her car once she got outside; feeling stupid knowing it wouldn't matter if he wanted her dead.

Damon made his way to the table and sat down "Well that went well" Damon said irritated.

"At least we know either Kaylee or her mother know about vampires, that's a step I guess" Stefan sat back in his seat.

"This is just getting more juicer by the minute" Damon sat his glass down loudly on the table.

"So what is she doing here?" Elena wondered out loud, having more questions than before, she needed to know how much Kaylee knew, so she knew whether she was a threat to Stefan or whether she came in peace.

**I might not be able to update for a week, got a lot of uni work to do =(, just bare with me, I will have something new as soon as I can =) and remember you can be brutally honest, I want to know whether I have the talent to be a writer, thanks guys for the reviews, really appreciate them, they make my day =D**


	3. New approach

**Chapter 3- New approach**

**I wanted to explore more of Tyler; his sensitive side. I've been waiting for vamp diaries to show us more of his good and caring side they very briefly have started to show.**

Damon watched and eavesdropped on Kaylee inconspicuously from the bar as she listened to Caroline who couldn't hold in her bragging any longer, she had waited until Kaylee's third day after all "It is such an honour, it's been two weeks but it only seems like yesterday when they called my name" Caroline gushed as they sat at a table at the grill, sipping their drinks and munching on fries which sat in the middle of the table; Caroline knew she was going have to work off the calories later.

Damon rolled his eyes at Caroline; _Elena looked far hotter_ he thought to himself. Damon had only been on watching duty for an hour and already felt like killing himself, If Damon had his way they would just cut to the chase, it was obvious she knew something; Damon discussed with himself irritated.

"I can even imagine; it must be thrilling" Kaylee smiled trying to be sincere and not caught up in her thoughts, it hadn't fully sank in yet; the fact her mother had lied to her most her life and how her father is in fact really alive. Kaylee couldn't believe she hadn't had a screaming match with Rose about it yet._ What's wrong with me?_ Kaylee asked herself.

"It so is, so it's finally the weekend, got any plans?" Caroline asked making sure she wasn't being completely self obsessed.

Kaylee thought back to Tyler's invitation today; asking her to hang out with him tomorrow_, he seems like an ass but I could use the distraction_ Kaylee debated with herself.

"I think I might hang out with Tyler" Kaylee watched Caroline's face turn sour.

"Tyler? he's a bit of a dick"

"Yeah I've heard, were only going to be hanging out" Kaylee replied reassuringly.

"Just be careful, sometime he can be as slippery as an eel, although he can also be a decent human being every once in a while" Caroline stressed the last part and took another chip, _last one _she agreed with herself.

"So where's Bonnie?"

"She's with Elena; they have both been acting a bit weird lately, but whatever. Bonnie has been through a lot lately, her grams died recently" Caroline's cheeriness disappeared, until she saw Matt walking over to the table.

"Hey Caroline, Kaylee" Matt greeted Caroline with a swift kiss on the lips and sat down beside her.

"Hey" Kaylee smiled and grabbed a couple of chips, trying not to stare at Matt. There was definitely potential in this town, seemed to be a cute guy everywhere Kaylee looked. Her top favourites based on looks would have to be; Matt, Damon, Stefan and Tyler so far, and she couldn't leave out the history teacher Mr Saltzman.

"Finished your shift?" Caroline asked, looking forward to going to the movies.

"Yeah, I'm ready to leave when you are, are you coming?" Matt asked Kaylee almost hopeful.

Kaylee looked at Caroline whose smile had turned into a look of disappointment "Thanks, but no thanks, I think I might just stick around for a little longer and then head home, but have a great night" Kaylee smiled at Caroline who's grin instantly returned, even wider than before.

They both stood saying goodbye to Kaylee and then headed out of the grill, Kaylee knew it wasn't safe hanging out anywhere other than home, but that was the last place she wanted to be right now.

Jonathan Gilbert walked to the table sitting across from her; taking a chip from the basket which still sat in the middle of the table.

"Can I help you?" Kaylee asked impatiently.

"I'm Jonathan Gilbert, friend of your mothers. Just wanted to say hi" John could see the resemblance as soon as he laid eyes on Kaylee; both having the same dark curly hair and big eyes. "She has never mentioned you" Kaylee felt almost guilty as she realised how rude she must have sounded.

"Have a nice evening" Jonathan smiled cunningly at Kaylee and quickly glanced at her ring before departing. _Home wasn't feeling so bad anymore_ Kaylee sighed to herself.

Damon had sat back long enough, fighting the urge to approach her. _I'll just go say hello_ he smirked to himself as he glided effortlessly to her table and sat down.

"Damon is it?" Kaylee asked trying to forget about how embarrassed she felt during their last encounter.

"It is" Damon smirked, "Sorry about last night, I was drunk and you're cute, it was inevitable" Damon shrugged his shoulders in a what can you do way; turning on his charm.

"Right" Kaylee nodded, trying not to stare into his eyes, which left her feeling mesmerised; her gaze fell on his lips and her heart skipped a beat.

Damon's lips curled into a smile at her reaction and he leaned forward; eyes locked on Kaylee "Maybe next time we can hang out somewhere less crowded" Damon sat up from his seat, pausing once he was right beside Kaylee "I'll see you around" He smiled and headed back to the bar.

Kaylee had definitely had enough for the day, although she didn't feel like talking with her mum but her bed was calling her name.

Elena sat with Bonnie in her room on her bed.

"So what's the important news you couldn't tell me over the phone?" Bonnie asked sounding colder than she intended.

Elena didn't act surprised or taken back; used to Bonnie's attitude toward her.

"I just wanted to warn you not to trust Kaylee, she knows something"

"How do you know?"

"She has an immortality ring and either her, her mother or both of them know about vampires. She has something with vervain on her"

"Just because she has vervain on her doesn't mean her or her mother knows something, someone could have planted it on her"

"Come on Bonnie its Mystic Falls"

"I guess you have a point, but you shouldn't just assume so much. Besides the truth always comes out one way or another, so that's all?" Bonnie asked, already standing on her feet; she hated how she was treating Elena but she just couldn't stand Stefan or Damon, and Elena had made her choice; now they both had to live with it.

"So where's Stefan?" Bonnie asked surprised they weren't joined at the hip.

"He's talking with Alaric, giving him the heads up"

"Ok, well I will see you around" Bonnie walked out of Elena's room and headed home, wishing it could be different between her and Elena.

Elena stared at the door after Bonnie, hating how it all had changed since her grams died; she had lost her best friend.

**Saturday:**

Kaylee had spent two hours so far trying to decide what to wear; she didn't want to dress up to much, although she didn't want to look like a hobo either. Finally she decided on her black jeans, purple Roxy singlet top and purple ballet flats.

Kaylee heard Tyler beep; she quickly grabbed her hand bag and headed to the door; locking it behind her and getting in the car.

"Hey" Tyler smiled at Kaylee waiting for her to put on her seat belt.

"Hey" Kaylee replied, clicking in her seat belt; Tyler immediately took off and started driving.

"So where are we going?" Kaylee asked.

"Look in the back seat"

"Is there like an axe or something, you're going to drive me to some secluded woods and chop me into pieces aren't you?" Kaylee joked.

"No, saving that for next time" Tyler laughed.

Kaylee looked in the back seat, surprised at the folded up blanket and picnic basket.

"Really?" Kaylee asked, not taking Tyler for the romantic type, curious if it was just an act to impress her.

Five minutes had passed when Tyler stopped the car; Kaylee hadn't been to the park yet; peaceful was the word that crossed her mind as she looked at the trees, benches and the pathway.

Tyler got out of the car first and Kaylee followed and waited by his side as he opened the back car door and grabbed the blanket and basket leading the way to a spot under a tree. He opened up the blanket and Kaylee helped flattened it out and they both sat down.

Tyler started unpacking the basket; Orange juice, salad rolls, cut up strawberries, pineapple and grapes and chocolate muffins.

"I wasn't sure if you were vegetarian or vegan, so I brought chocolate muffins just in case, you're not allergic to anything here are you?"

Kaylee was blown away by how thought full he was, and surprised that he had payed attention.

"Umm, no I'm not allergic, to anything" Kaylee felt like this was all a dream and they had crashed along the way and she was unconscious on the side of the road.

"I am vegetarian, not vegan though. You must be a mind reader" Kaylee joked.

"I just remembered your Peta T-shirt and how you talked about animals being tortured" Tyler replied as he got out the cutlery and plates "I even brought some chicken and salad rolls in case" He added.

Kaylee smirked knowing the only reason he remembered her shirt was because of where the Peta logo's centred.

They talked and ate for the next hour. Kaylee complemented his roll making skills which led onto hobbies and Kaylee discussed why she turned vegetarian five years ago. Kaylee was surprised at how well she got along with him; she was expecting the complete opposite.

"That was great" Kaylee layed down full, loving the warmness in the air.

Tyler smiled happy with himself; finally he wasn't ruining everything by being a jerk. He could start of new with Kaylee.

_Although how long could I last before stuffing it all up, if anything actually happened that is_ he asked himself unsure. Tyler had already lost a friend over a stupid mistake._ I'm useless I should just stop while I'm ahead_ Tyler discussed with himself.

Kaylee faced Tyler, leaning on her side "You ok?" She asked as she noticed an agonised look on his face; as if something was broken inside him.

Damon rested nearby on a bench scoffing at Tyler's set up "Try hard much" he laughed to himself. _Surely she isn't going to fall for it al_l Damon wondered to himself. Tying not to notice how her skin seemed to glow and her eyes sparkled like diamonds. Damon had been talked into the morning shift, apparently Elena and Stefan had plans although Damon told Stefan and Elena to forget it, the morning was his to have off; at first he stayed home but then his curiosity got the better of him.

"Damn my curiosity" Damon cursed out loud.

"It's a beautiful day and I'm with a beautiful women, I couldn't be better" Tyler smirked; surprised he didn't need to rack his brain for something that good like he usually did; it just came to him.

Kaylee didn't know what to say, she had heard a lot of lines similar to this one although Tyler didn't seem to be just saying it just to impress her, it was as if it just came naturally, although that did get Kaylee thinking maybe he used the line so much it was like saying hey.

"Thanks, I bet you say that to every girl" Kaylee couldn't help but smirk at how cliqued she just sounded.

Tyler paused, wanting to try the honest thing for once "I won't lie I do use lines like that, and I rarely mean them"

"And this time?" Kaylee asked, almost feeling guilty for crushing on Matt and Damon at the same time.

Tyler smirked at Kaylee, trying to hide his nervousness; honesty wasn't usually his policy when it came to women and was new to him.

"Not one of those times"

Kaylee smiled, happy enough with the answer sensing he wasn't the share his feelings type. Kaylee was starting to see him in a new light, staring at his face she noticed how flawless his skin was and how high his cheek bones were which added to his attractiveness.

Damon leant his head back as he shifted on the seat, _real smooth_ he laughed to himself, feeling like he was going to be sick if he had to endure anymore of the puppy love.

"You so owe me Stefan" Damon sighed in annoyance surprised he lasted this long, _she could of at least worn a skimpy top and short skirt to give me something to look at_ he complained to himself.

Kaylee wasn't the move fast type but she wanted to plant one on Tyler; although she gathered that's exactly what he was expecting and she hated being predictable.

"So I either had you wrong or you have two sides" knowing Kaylee's luck it was the second one.

"You will just have to wait and see, I can surprise people sometimes" Tyler smiled charmingly, making it harder for Kaylee not to kiss those lips there and then.

"Well I guess I will find out" Kaylee replied, still not sure about him; she had been tricked a few times already and wasn't going to play the fool again.

"Want me to drop you home?" Tyler asked hoping the answer was no.

"Do you have somewhere to be?" Kaylee asked Tyler, tying not to automatically think of him hurrying to other dates.

Tyler shook his head disagreeing "Nope, another orange juice?" Tyler offered.

"Sure" Kaylee smiled.

It was another two hours before Kylee got home to her surprise; she wasn't expecting to last more than an hour. They talked about their likes in food, movies, music and television and realised they had a fair few things in common.

She heard her mum rattling around in the kitchen "I'm home mum" Kaylee paused, waiting for an acknowledgement before going to her room.

"Ok, I'm making veggie pie and chocolate pudding for dessert"

"Ok" Kaylee replied as she walked to her room. Kaylee knew she was sucking up, she only ever made veggie pie and chocolate pudding from scratch on special occasions or when she was feeling guilty; Kaylee's favourites.

**Roughly 1 Week later;**

Roughly a week had passed; Damon, Stefan and Elena sat in the lounge room in the Salvatore mansion, feeling like they were getting nowhere.

"So, the watching has turned up nothing, just like I predicted. Although I did get to see her in her underwear so I guess it wasn't a complete loss" Damon smirked to himself as he sat on the single chair.

Elena leaned into Stefan as they sat side by side, both knowing Damon was right, although they would never admit that to his face, he had a big enough head as it was.

"So we change our strategy, I spend the night at Kaylee's" Elena suggested.

"Ohhhh a slumber party; are you two going to have pillow fights in your underwear?" Damon questioned, ignoring Stefan's annoyance at the question.

"I'm going to check out her place and see what I can find"

"I'm not so sure that's a good idea, I mean if anything goes wrong"

"It won't" Elena cut off Stefan.

"So what are we meant to do until the weekend?" Damon questioned, already not liking the plan.

"Sit tight" Elena replied.

Kaylee layed in bed, unable to sleep; she still couldn't get over how Tyler hadn't tried anything on her yet, other than brushing her hand as they walked. So far they had just talked; getting the ex's talk over and done with.

Kaylee hated Sunday nights knowing her weekend was over and a full week of school lied ahead.

What was worse was the dream she had started having a few nights ago as the guilt got worse.

Kaylee was at school walking down the hall which was dead silent. She looked through the closest classroom door to see the student's dead all over the ground and lying face down on their desks, she checked the other classrooms in the hall and they were all the same.

Kaylee's instincts took over and she ran, the further she got to the exit the more bodies she saw on the ground. She was so close to the exit door and then came crashing down to the ground, she sat up and looked behind her to see who or what she tripped on and there was Tyler just lying motionless with his eyes open on the ground, she crawled to him and saw half his neck had been ripped out. Matt was beside him and the same had happened to him; Kaylee stood to her feet panting more than before with tears streaming down her face, she turned around and bumped into what felt like a wall; he caught her and helped her to her feet; It was her father who looked exactly like the photos.

He smiled at her; his golden short hair looked perfect and un-touched, his dark eyes were wide and his mouth was covered in blood.

Kaylee tried to run in the other direction and crashed into him again, she tried to speak, to scream; to say anything but she couldn't.

"I can't watch you die Kaylee"

He sliced his wrist open and pressed it against her mouth tightly as he held her to make sure she couldn't get away, Kaylee tried to scream although it just made more of his blood flow into her mouth, than the next thing she knew he was at her neck.

Kaylee woke up, sitting up in a sweat. The more she thought about the girl who was killed in the "animal attack"; the more the dream seemed to occur.


	4. Who knew?

Chapter 4: Who Knew?

**I'd like to give a special Thanks to Green-blobs-and-blue-apples for pointing out my mistake of calling vervain ravine, I try to sit down and watch the show without distraction but that rarely happens, sorry guys.**

**I don't know how football season works in America, but I remembered Tyler played football and want to add it in, so if I get it really wrong just let me know, I don't want to offend anyone.**

Kaylee tried not to let the dream slip into her mind as she sat in history class; feeling completely worn out as if she had gotten no sleep at all.

Mr Saltzman blabbered on and his voice became more distant as her eyes began to fall, she leaned her hand on her face and let her hair help curtain her face also, and she couldn't fight it anymore.

This time her dream changed, she was in the classroom although she was the only one sitting down, Mr Saltzman, Matt, Tyler, Caroline, Elena and Bonnie were all crowded around her, their eyes dark with veins beneath them and their fang's were visible. They huddled around her getting closer and closer, "You let him kill the rest of us" Tyler's spat angrily as Elena held Kaylee's left arm down and Bonnie held her right arm down.

Tyler tilted Kaylee's head to the left and she knew there was no point fighting as tears starting to form; falling down her face; his mouth was just inches from her neck and she could feel his breath on her skin "Now it's time for us to return the favour"

Tyler's fangs pierced through Kaylee's skin, as he took in more of her, his teeth getting deeper. Kaylee held in her screams as she prayed for it to be over soon.

Kaylee woke nearly jumping out of her seat, luckily the classroom was empty. Mr Saltzman approached her desk, leaning beside it; "I was just about to wake you"

"How long have I been asleep?"

"It's only been about five minutes since the bell rang"

"I didn't say anything did I?"

"Just yelled stop after class was out, are you ok? He asked concerned, knowing she wasn't.

Kaylee rubbed her eyes; "Just lack of sleep, sorry for missing some of your class" Kaylee apologised feeling embarrassed.

"Just do me a favour and get some decent sleep"

Kaylee smiled, angry she fell asleep during his class; it's the only time she had a reason to be looking at him.

"I'll try" Kaylee stood up and grabbed her books, heading for the door.

"If you ever need to talk I'm here as your teacher" Mr Saltzman smiled, hoping she would take up the offer, the longer he didn't know anything; the bigger his curiosity grew.

Kaylee paused at the doorway "Thanks" She smiled before leaving the classroom.

Tyler was waiting beside her locker "Hey, so how was your nap?" He teased making room so Kaylee could open her locker.

Kaylee opened her locker placing her books inside "Why didn't you wake me up?" Kaylee asked as she shut her locker.

"He said to leave you for a minute; it looked like you needed it. I'll catch you later" Tyler smirked before walking off for practice.

Kaylee felt stupid and embarrassed for falling asleep in class knowing everybody was staring at her as they left the classroom.

"You still coming to lunch?" Elena asked, making sure she snapped up Kaylee before Caroline; how else was she meant to try and get answers.

"Sure" Kaylee smiled.

They sat outside on the grass under a tree, Kaylee didn't bother bringing any food, eating was the last thing on her mind.

Elena tossed her apple from hand to hand noticing Kaylee's blank face.

"You ok?" Elena thought back to history where she fell asleep.

Kaylee tried to shrug it off; after all she wasn't completely sure it was her father who murdered that poor girl.

Kaylee knew better than to spill to Elena, although that's what she needed to do the most; get it all out of her system and she didn't feel like talking with her mother.

"I'm fine" Kaylee lied, feeling a break down any moment.

"So, you and Tyler I hear" Elena changed the subject.

Kaylee smiled unsure what she really wanted "Were just friends" Kaylee replied.

"You know what you need, a girls night in" Elena suggested hoping she didn't already have her weekend planned.

Kaylee thought about it, it was what she desperately needed "Sure" She smiled.

"Only problem is we can't do it at my house, this weekend my uncle is over and I was hoping to get a break from him" Elena lied, instantly feeling guilty.

Kaylee knew her mother wouldn't be too happy which just made the answer clear to Kaylee "Sure, Friday or Saturday night?"

"Friday" Elena smiled.

Stefan walked over to them and sat down next to Elena; greeting her with a kiss.

"Hey Kaylee" Stefan acted warmly.

"Hey" Kaylee replied smiling, wishing the school day was over already.

"Did I hear some plan making?" Stefan asked.

"Yeah, Friday night; think you can handle being without me for a night?" Elena asked teasing almost forgetting Kaylee was right across from them.

"I think I can handle it" Stefan grinned.

Seeing Elena and Stefan made Kaylee yearn for something more with Tyler, although she couldn't figure out whether her feelings were strong or whether they were out of convenience.

That night Kaylee opened her window, slipping out onto the roof. She knew if her father really did want her dead, she was giving him his chance but she didn't care. She just wanted the moonlight on her skin and the fresh air in her face. Even though she was only in her grey shorts and white singlet top the cold didn't affect her. For the next two hours she stared into the darkened surroundings, looking for him.

It was Damon's shift again and he sat in a tree relaxing with his alcohol as he watched Kaylee staring as if she was in search for something or someone. _She looks broken that could come in handy_ he thought to himself; trying to ignore the sympathy feeling itching in the back of his mind.

**Wednesday night**

Kaylee and Tyler were sitting on her couch watching television as her mum was out for the night.

It had been just over two weeks since she first arrived and already she was feeling something for Tyler; problem was she could never make up her mind about how she really felt.

Kaylee hoped she looked ok in her purple chequered button up dress top which extended past her thighs and her black stockings, she didn't want to show too much skin; not wanting to give Tyler any ideas.

Tyler yawned and put his arm over Kaylee, _so clique_ she thought to herself as she smirked; leaning into him. Tyler couldn't help but smile as he gave himself a hi-5 in his mind, congratulating himself for lasting this long without making a move, hoping he looked good in his button up black shirt and jeans.

Kaylee loved the smell of his deodorant as she took it in, resting her hands on his leg unintentionally.

Kaylee could feel his gaze on her, it was now or never she decided. She tilted her head returning his gaze and slowly she moved her face closer to his, she could feel his breath on her face as they both closed their eyes, their lips parting as they met.

Kaylee felt one of his hands cup her cheek while the other sat on her waist, she could feel her urges taking control as she shifted sitting on his lap, her left hand rested on the side of his neck as her right hand sat on his shoulder pulling him closer.

Tyler was confused initially at Kaylee's reaction although he couldn't complain; usually he was the one getting to hot and heavy quickly

Kaylee tried not to get lost in the moment as she started slowing back down, gaining back her control.

She could taste mint as they continued kissing; Tyler pulled away keeping close proximity "You just keep surprising me" Tyler smirked as Kaylee's lips were now on his neck and moved to his ear "That's a good thing, right" Kaylee lowered her voice since she was so close to his ear and then faced him again.

Kaylee hadn't had this much fun since her first boyfriend just over a year ago which ended with her wishing a vampire would tear him apart and it all seemed to go even more downhill since then.

"Definitely" Tyler replied as both his hands sat on either side of her hips. Kaylee smirked knowing he was hoping to get some action under the sheets, she wasn't going to move that fast and make the same mistake again.

Kaylee moved forward; brushing her lips against his. _Some more kissing won't hurt_ she thought to herself as their lips parted; clashing together as their tongues danced together.

Five minutes had passed and they had barely come up for air; until now; They heard keys rattling in the door, "Shit" Kaylee cursed out loud as she sat back down beside Tyler, straightening out her dress top which rod up just sitting underneath her waist.

They tried to look all innocent as her mother walked through the door, pausing as she noticed Tyler on the couch ;when Kaylee told her a mate was coming over for a couple of hours she expected a girl.

"Mum, this is Tyler, Tyler this is my mother Rose" Kaylee introduced, loving the confused look on her face.

Tyler stood to his feet and extended his hand to Rose who shook it to be polite in return "Hi" She spat out forcing a smile before leaving the room.

Tyler sat back down beside Kaylee, thinking he played the gentlemen type convincingly.

"Well that went well" He joked knowing her mother wanted to grab a knife from the kitchen and stab him with it.

"I should go" Tyler almost frowned; he was having a great night "Walk me to my car?" He asked as he stood up.

"Of course" Kaylee stood to her feet; "I'll be back in a minute" Kaylee called out to her mother where ever she was.

They both walked out of the house, pausing once they reached the driver's seat door.

Tyler grabbed Kaylee's hand and pulled her closer; she wrapped her arms around his stomach, hating that she only reached his shoulders.

Kaylee was hoping her father wasn't watching' she got embarrassed easy when it came to this sort of stuff and her parents.

Tyler wrapped his arms around her waist as he picked her up off the ground, bring her to his height and kissed her goodbye.

Tyler put Kaylee back on her feet, she still didn't know how much she trusted him; Kaylee seemed to always trust the wrong people but she couldn't fight the attraction any longer.

"I'll see you tomorrow" He smiled and got in his car.

Kaylee knew her mother was waiting inside with a lecture, Kaylee walked to the foot path waiting; thinking, wondering if he was out there. Kaylee held off as long as she could; knowing it was just going to get her mother more irritated.

She walked into the lounge room where Rose was waiting; sitting on the couch. Kaylee took a seat beside her, hoping it was going to be quick and painless.

"You know how I feel about guys being in the house while I'm not here" Rose turned off the T.V to make sure she was paying full attention.

"We didn't get up to anything" Kaylee retorted almost angrily.

"Your pash rash say's differently"

Kaylee was surprised to hear her mother say pash "That's hardly doing anything"

"So instead of just telling me how you feel, you're going to do whatever you can to piss me off?"

"I'm tired" Kaylee replied, standing to her feet and storming off to her room; texting Tyler for hours before she drifted off.

**Thursday night **

Kaylee sat at the grill patiently waiting, she didn't know why she spent so much time there; home just wasn't where she wanted to be. Another five minutes and Tyler would be here, Kaylee thought to herself as she tried not to stare at Matt as he worked.

"Hey" Matt greeted as he paused at her table.

"Hey" Kaylee smiled.

"Look I know it's not my place to say anything, but I saw you making out with Tyler at school. You should be careful; he treated my sister like complete crap and he's prone to just lose it"

Kaylee wasn't shocked at what she was hearing; _of course _she rolled her eyes disappointed.

"Thanks, I should have known" Kaylee's head fell a little bit.

"I just wanted to warn you, he wasn't brought up in a loving house hold to say the least, and like most of us he hasn't had it easy"

_Why do I always fall for the damaged goods_? Kaylee asked herself,_ although by the sounds of it his parents sound horrible_ Kaylee further discussed.

Kaylee smiled at Matt's concern "Maybe he just needs a chance"

"For your sake I hope so" Matt smiled and continued working; Kaylee was originally meant to be meeting with Caroline although she had some Miss Mystic falls stuff to deal with.

Kaylee switched her gaze to the entrance just as Tyler walked in; Kaylee wasn't sure what she thought of him, she always seemed to have a small weakness for the slightly damaged guys. Kaylee wasn't sure whether he was really trying to change with her or whether it was all an act; the only stories she had heard so far were negative.

"Hey" He smiled, greeting Kaylee with a kiss before sitting down. She liked to think the public displays of affection were because they were progressing in the relationship although she had a feeling it was more a marking his 'territory', she tried not to seem aggravated since she didn't know for sure.

"How was training?" Kaylee asked, trying not to stare at the dance floor past Tyler, she loved dancing.

Tyler noticed her longing gaze and looked behind him; noticing the dance floor. Tyler would rather be dancing with Kaylee than sitting apart.

"The usual wanna dance?" Tyler asked.

"I thought you were never going to ask?"

Tyler stood to his feet at the same time as Kaylee and took her hand leading the way. Up down by Jessica Mauboy filled the dance floor.

Kaylee swayed to the music, flipping her hair; moving her whole body to the beat, Tyler watched Kaylee as she moved to the music, almost mesmerised. She grabbed his hand and pulled him in closer to her; still swaying and moving to the beat. Tyler rested his hands on her hips as they moved in synch; Kaylee turned around with her back facing him and felt his arms move to her shoulders and slide back down. Kaylee lowered to the ground and rose back up as she turned to face him, wondering if he was embarrassed as the eye's kept shifting off and on them.

Tyler couldn't take his eyes off Kaylee as she owned the dance floor, the way her body moved.

Kaylee decided to test the 'If I acted retarded in public would you disown me' question as she swung her hair and head around crazily and moved on to the sprinkler, she saw Tyler looking at her, not sure what to think, a big grin spread across her face as she put her arms around his waist and moved closer "Embarrassed yet?" She yelled over the music, laughing at the confused look on his face.

A little smirk rose on his face "So that's the game you want to play?" Tyler started dancing the robot.

Kaylee was having such a good time laughing she hadn't noticed Elena, Damon and Stefan watching from a table.

"Another useless established fact; she can sexy dance and dance like a spastic" Damon said sarcastically and irritated at all the waiting around. _So what she isn't a threat, or so we think. We should still be getting answers as soon as possible_ Damon snarled to himself acting as if he wasn't mesmerised.

"Well hopefully I will find something in her house" Elena replied, knowing if she didn't Damon wasn't going to sit around any longer.

Matt brought Elena a coke she ordered, looking in the direction they were staring.

"Who knew" Was all Matt said as he placed down the coke, looking in the same direction.

"Yeah, thanks" Elena shifted her gaze looking at Matt who smiled and left the table.

Kaylee and Tyler danced for another hour until they threw in the towel, parched and in need of refreshments. Kaylee was amazed how she completely forgot about everything that was weighing her down.

They brought a bottle of water each and sat down at a table, Kaylee looked at the time; 10.00Pm.

"Crap" She cursed out loud accidentally.

Tyler gave her a questioning look.

"Mum wanted me home now" Kaylee let out a disappointed sigh, Kaylee was so wrapped up in Tyler she only just noticed Elena sitting at a table not far from theirs.

"I'm just going to say hey to Elena before I head out"

Tyler nodded, opening his water; taking a mouthful.

Kaylee walked up to Elena's table.

"Hey, Elena, Stefan, Damon; we still on for tomorrow night?" She asked Elena.

Stefan nodded politely as did Damon.

Elena smile and nodded "Of course"

"I have a question; do you dance like that with girls?" He's lips turned into a smirk.

Kaylee looked over at Tyler making sure he wasn't listening in "Wouldn't you like to know" Kaylee rolled her eyes as she smiled at Elena and Stefan before walking back to Tyler.

Stefan and Elena both had an annoyed look on their face as they stared down Damon.

Damon smiled "What? Why do people reply with that question? Of course I want to, that's why I asked" Damon sat back annoyed.

Tyler walked Kaylee to her car; she leaned back against the driver's seat door.

"So, you had fun right?" Kaylee asked as Tyler moved closer until their hips wear touching.

"Yeah, I especially loved your crazy dancing" Tyler joked and said goodnight; pressing his lips against Kaylee's and pulling away.

"Drive safe" He smiled, going to walk away.

Kaylee grabbed his hand and pulled him towards her; she stood on the tip of her toes and kissed Tyler goodnight.

"Now you can go" She smirked.

Tyler smiled and started walking to his car "Goodnight, sweet dreams" He called out as he walked away. Kaylee watched him get into his car and drive off.

"I swear if you even touch a hair on his head, I will hunt you down" Kaylee talked loudly directing it at her father or Rick; she had no idea what to call him. Kaylee got in her car and drove home, her mother was already in bed when she got home.


	5. Intruder

**Chapter 5 Intruder**

I wasn't sure whether to do the hints that Tyler is a werewolf like they did on the show, but I though why not. I also wasn't sure when Saltzman came to mystic falls so I looked it up on wiki and it said two years.

**Friday:**

Kaylee was surprised she had a good night sleep for once, no dream; well no dream of any vampires anyway.

Kaylee spent most of the day with Caroline, Matt and Bonnie; apart from her make out session with Tyler in the morning.

Kaylee had no idea what to expect tonight with Elena, she rented a chick flick, and comedy and a horror just in case; and also brought some junk food of course along with some healthy snacks.

As soon as she got home she cleaned her room and even dusted her laptop which sat on her black writing desk in the corner and her T.V, not wanting Elena to think she lived in a pig sty. Kaylee dragged the single spare mattress from her mother's room and layed it horizontally at the foot of her double bed, changing the sheets, pillow cases and doona cover.

"All done" Kaylee smiled proud of herself, now what to do Kaylee wondered as she layed down on her bed.

Kaylee was on the phone to Tyler when she heard knocking coming from the front door downstairs.

"I'll talk to you later" Kaylee hung up the phone and rushed downstairs. Her mother gave her an irritated look as she walked to the front door; only being sucked in because she wanted Kaylee to stop being so pissy with her.

Kaylee opened the door greeting Elena "Let me take your bag" Kaylee offered and Elena passed over her bag.

"Hi, I'm Ms Hagan" Rose greeted.

"Nice to meet you" Elena returned the greeting.

"Don't get up to too much" Her mother smiled and gave them their space.

Kaylee lead the way upstairs to her room and Elena closed the door behind her, knowing both Damon and Stefan were on standby just in case, although they couldn't do anything unless invited in.

They talked and watched movies, snacking away. Elena was surprised she was actually having fun; feeling she was able to relax and not be constantly on guard, she couldn't help but laugh along with Kaylee.

"So, you and Tyler are like joined at the hip" Elena joked as she sat beside Kaylee on her bed, picking at the popcorn which sat in between them.

"He's cute and funny, I know he's a jock and can be a bit of an ass but so far it's going ok?" Kaylee tried to hide how surprised she was.

"You sound like your waiting for it to fall apart"

"Well let's just say I seem to never learn, I think I have someone figured out and they turn out the opposite; so I'm not gonna assume anything and just take this day by day. So how did you bag the good guy?" Kaylee asked curious.

Elena smiled to herself knowing they were listening in "Lucky I guess"

Damon scoffed as they sat on the roof facing the backyard "Good guy, hardly!"

"Think Elena will find anything?" Stefan asked, still smiling at Elena's response.

"Well I'm not waiting around anymore; we have no idea" Damon took a flask from his pocket offering it to Stefan who took a sniff and handed it back, Damon took a sniff realising it was blood.

"Oh wrong one, my bad" He smirked and took a swig before placing it back in his pocket.

"I don't want any alcohol Damon" He replied.

"Ok Mr grumpy, bummed they haven't had a pillow fight yet?"

Stefan just shook his head at his brother as he let out a little laugh.

* * *

Kaylee noticed they were out of chocolate milk "I'll be right back, we need more milk" Kaylee hopped to her feet and left the room.

Elena knew this was her chance; she jumped to her feet and quickly walked to her Kaylee's drawers, looking under all the clothes. She stood in shock once she reached the bottom, under neatly folded clothes there were a couple of stakes, knives and small bottles of clear liquid she assumed to be vervain.

_Think, hiding places, hiding places_ Elena told herself as she searched the room and then moved onto the bookshelf; the closest thing beside her. Elena looked through the books for vial's of vervain or stakes; she had pulled out three books searching them; it was the forth book where she found more vials and a pendant.

She heard Kaylee walking up the stairs as they creaked under her feet, Elena quickly rushed back and sat on the bed. She grabbed out her phone and started texting Stefan the news as Kaylee walked in; "Texting your boyfriend?" Kaylee teased as she placed the chocolate milk on her bed side table, noticing Elena hadn't finished her glass yet.

"Yeah" Elena smiled, trying to hide her shock and concern, _Vampire hunter; really? _Elena typed the message as quickly as possible and sent it, Stefan instantly replied;** I want you to get out of there, just in case she knows what we are.**

"Oh gosh, I'm so sorry Kaylee I think I must be coming down with something. I think I need to get home"

Kaylee tried not to show her disappointment "Maybe another time than?"

Elena nodded and stood to her feet grabbing her bag "Definitely"

Kaylee walked Elena to the door; shutting it behind her, feeling like something had gone wrong. _Maybe it was something I said_ Kaylee wondered to herself.

* * *

**Saturday**

Kaylee sat at the kitchen table eating her breakfast; bored and confused about Elena's sudden departure last night unsure if maybe she saw something she shouldn't have. Rose sat opposite Kaylee, hating how it was all small talk now, they use to be so close; just a matter of days ago.

"So I shouldn't be at work that late, got put on weekend duty" Rose finished her toast and put her plate in the sink.

"Ok" Kaylee nodded.

"I'll be home later" Rose smiled and headed out the door.

Kaylee felt guilty for being dismissive with her mother; she just didn't feel like talking.

Kaylee jumped in surprise as her phone started ringing and vibrating on the table; Tyler.

_Perfect_ Kaylee thought to herself as she answered her phone.

"Hey, what's up?" Kaylee asked.

"Not much there is a party on tonight, a guy from school. Wanna go with me?"

Kaylee thought about it; _fun and booze, bring it on._

"Sure, are you doing anything before hand?"

"Not really, what were you thinking?" Tyler asked curiously.

"Well I have the house to myself for a few hours"

"When do you want me over?"

"Half an hour"

"I'll be there"

Kaylee hung up the phone and headed straight for the shower; finishing getting changed just in time; her hair still slightly damp as Tyler knocked on the door.

"Hey" Tyler smiled as he walked in, shutting the door behind him and put his arms around Kaylee's waist.

"Hey" Kaylee smiled before pulling Tyler in for a kiss.

Kaylee pulled away "My room is up stairs"

Tyler was expecting to be spending most of the day on the couch, definitely not expecting her room. _Does this mean what I think it means? _Tyler asked himself as Kaylee grabbed his hand and lead the way.

Kaylee shut of her brain, ignoring all the thoughts clogging it. She just wanted to do something impulsive; have fun and not think about it and hesitate as usual.

Kaylee closed the door behind them and took of her shirt; revealing her purple leopard bra. Tyler stood with his mouth hanging open.

"Your turn" Kaylee smiled as she walked up to him and started unbuttoning his shirt. Tyler's mouth instantly found Kaylee's as her arms wrapped around his torso; pulling him in closer.

* * *

**It was later that night **and Kaylee and Tyler had been at the party for two hours; spending most of their time dancing and making out in a dark corner; the honeymoon phase.

Kaylee broke away from Tyler, making her way to the front of the house where she was meeting up with Caroline, Matt and Bonnie.

Caroline waved as soon as she saw Kaylee; grabbed Matt's hand and dragged him over.

"Hey, how's the party so far?" Caroline asked.

"Not too bad, where's Bonnie?"

"She didn't feel like coming" Matt cut in before Caroline.

"Too bad" Kaylee replied.

"There's Elena and Stefan" Caroline pointed out and started to make a V line for them, grabbing both Matt and Kaylee so they would follow behind.

Kaylee wasn't sure what was going on with her and Elena, she thought she was sick.

Caroline and Matt greeted Stefan and Elena who smiled and greeted them back; trying not to show how uncomfortable they felt around Kaylee.

"So your better I take it?" Kaylee asked Elena, trying to give her the benefit of the doubt, another mistake she always made.

"Must have been a 24 hour thing" Elena forced a smile.

_She_ _doesn't know, she couldn't, she wouldn't lie to me, would she?_ Kaylee asked herself as she kept a smile while Caroline talked with Elena including Kaylee and Matt talked with Stefan.

"I'll talk to you guys later" Kaylee smiled and walked off in search of fresh air to clear her head. Kaylee walked past the dancers and Tyler who was drinking with some mates, he smiled as she passed by and Kaylee returned the favour.

She reached the back porch; the air was icy and cold on her bare arms and legs, her purple chiffon dress seemed to soak up the cool air. Although that didn't stop some people from making out on the lawn; Kaylee turned her attention to the moon, so full and beautiful.

"It's beautiful right" Kaylee heard a male voice behind her; Mark who she met at school but hardly talked to, she knew he had a rivalry with Tyler. Mark kept walking until he was beside Kaylee in front of the porch rails Kaylee was resting her arms on.

"Yeah" Kaylee replied, keeping her view focused on the moon.

"So, want to go dance?"

"No thanks" Kaylee replied, the last thing she wanted was Tyler to get jealous.

"Come, on" Mark asked again as he looked at her, waiting for her to return eye contact.

"You really think I'm that stupid?" Kaylee asked as she looked at him.

"Yeah do you Mark?" Tyler asked as he walked out onto the porch. Both Kaylee and Mark turned around.

"Let's go inside" Kaylee walked up to Tyler and grabbed hold of his hand, walking back inside. Tyler didn't budge or even move an inch. Kaylee stood by his side trying to get his attention as his eyes kept locked on Mark.

"Not just yet, I want Mark to answer the question"

Kaylee looked behind her and a few people had already noticed Tyler and Matt staring at each other.

"Well, she must be if she is with you" Mark replied, his smile spreading from ear to ear. Tyler took a few steps forward and so did Mark until they were facing each other, only a couple of centimetres separating them.

"Tyler, I'm leaving are you coming with me? I'll walk home if I have to" Kaylee felt like she was talking to a brick wall.

"No need I will take you home" Mart smirked. Kaylee stepped back having an idea of how Tyler might react, she had never had a guy fight over her before; she was flattered, annoyed and frustrated at how they were acting all at the same time.

Tyler hit Mark in the face hard; giving him a blood lip. Mark wiped off his lip and smirked, he went to punch Tyler in the face, and he blocked it with his arm and then connected his fist with Mark's face again. Mark punched Tyler in the gut, and Tyler hunched over and tackled Mark to the ground.

The crowd was yelling fight, fight, fight. Caroline, Matt, Elena, Stefan and Damon pushed to the front.

"Now it's a party" Damon smirked to himself, scanning the crowd behind him for a girl or two to take home.

Kaylee tried to yell stop to Tyler over the crowd as they moved in closer, she couldn't think. Tyler hit Mark one time after another and Stefan could tell he wasn't going to stop and stepped in, dragging Tyler off of Mark.

Tyler shoved himself from Stefan's grip as Mark groaned in pain; Tyler looked at Kaylee, feeling completely stupid. Kaylee just looked back at him stunned and then turned seeing Matt with an' I told you so look' on his face. Kaylee pushed through the crowd and just kept walking. Tyler also pushed through the crowd which was breaking away and getting back to the party.

Kaylee kept walking; she figured she would be home in 25 minutes tops. Kaylee heard Tyler calling after her as she walked over the front yard; and stopped once she felt a tug on her arm. Kaylee turned around to face Tyler.

"Look I'm sorry ok, but he was asking for it"

"And you're so giving, were you even going to stop?"

Tyler could see the disappointment in her face; just like his parents "I just get angry sometimes, I'm sorry I'm not perfect" Tyler tried not slur; the effects of the alcohol were still going strong.

"Maybe you should cut down on the alcohol" Kaylee suggested worried.

Tyler just laughed "I stick up for you and you give me a lecture, I said I'm sorry"

Tyler rolled his eyes "Why bother, I'm always messing everything up anyway" Tyler turned his back to Kaylee and walked off; Kaylee caught up and grabbed his arm; it was her turn.

"So that's it, you are going to go back in there like nothing happened and just keep drinking?"

"That's the plan; don't go on my account, why don't you go join the party again?"

Kaylee felt like trying to slap sense into Tyler and screaming at the same time, but she also felt sorry for him, he was obviously broken, shattered even.

"I'll see you later" Kaylee gave up heading for the footpath.

"You're walking home?" Tyler yelled after Kaylee who paused and faced his direction.

"We walked here remember, I will be fine, go have your party" Kaylee replied sharply; irritated. Kaylee started walking ignoring Tyler calling her voice.

Kaylee was so frustrated; she couldn't even feel the cold chill as she walked along the footpath, making sure she was going the right way.

Tyler rejoined a few of his friends and continued drinking.

Caroline and Matt searched the house for Kaylee, with no luck. "She's left" Matt pointed out to Caroline, worried.

"Why don't we ask Tyler" Caroline pointed to Tyler as he was drinking a shot.

Matt walked up to him unimpressed, Kaylee was nowhere to be seen "Where's Kaylee?"

"Hey man, she walked off, I don't know, home or something"

"You let her walk home!?"

"You just keep getting lower" Caroline raised her voice over the music.

Tyler shrugged it off and continued talking and drinking with his friends, Elena noticed Matt clenching his fists as he looked at Tyler and then walked away.

"What's going on?" Elena asked Stefan, hoping he was listening in.

"Tyler let Kaylee walk home alone"

"Well at least she isn't completely clueless, we should see if she made it home" Elena suggested concerned, It's not that she didn't like Kaylee, she just didn't know if Kaylee was going to try and kill her boyfriend or not.

"Matt and Caroline are going to look for her" Stefan didn't see Kaylee as a threat, although he knew she could also prove him wrong.

"Damon is still here right? He wouldn't do anything stupid?" Elena asked, knowing the answer to that question.

"He's still here; too busy chatting up girls to notice"

Kaylee kept her eyes straight ahead, _I was meant to turn back there, I'm sure of it. I should have payed more attention _Kaylee whined to herself, feeling like an idiot, it had been 15 minutes and everything looked different in the dark.

"Kaylee" She heard a voice call in the car behind her; she turned around to see Caroline's head out the window smiling at her with Matt driving.

"Need a lift?" Caroline asked as Matt stopped once he reached Kaylee.

"Sure" She nodded and got in, it was 10.30 and a Friday night so they decided to go to the grill and hang out.

* * *

**Sunday**

Kaylee was on the couch watching television when there was a knock on the door; she jumped to her feet and opened the door to see Tyler standing in the doorway looking sorry and ashamed.

"Tyler, come in" Kaylee stepped aside and closed the door behind him.

Tyler had planned to come here and tell Kaylee this relationship wasn't a good time for him, but when he saw those big gorgeous green eyes and full lips it all changed, he couldn't bring himself to do it.

Tyler walked to the lounge room and sat on the couch and Kaylee done the same, not sure what to expect.

"I was a jerk and I'm sorry doesn't even cut it close" Tyler gave the opposite speech he initially intended to.

"Your right" Kaylee agreed, tying not to be distracted by his white singlet top that stuck to his abdomen.

"I don't deserve you, I understand if you never want to see me again" Tyler hoped she would take him up on his offer.

As much as Kaylee thought his act last night was completely idiotic; that he needs to learn to stop drinking so much and he needs to cool down; usually she never got the chance to develop strong feelings for a person and unfortunately this is one of the rare times she had developed strong feelings.

Kaylee moved down the couch until she was sitting right beside him, with her head telling her no but her heart telling her yes, she'd never felt so confused in her life.

Tyler faced Kaylee; leaning his forehead on hers. _You're weak_ he spat disappointed with himself; he knew he needed to sort himself out before making a commitment.

"You better make it up to me" Kaylee smiled as she kissed Tyler who wrapped his arms around her, Kaylee laid back pulling Tyler on top of her; she still had a few hours before she was meeting Bonnie, Matt and Caroline at the grill.

* * *

Damon sat on the couch bored as Stefan and Elena were in bed up stairs. It was 08.30 pm and Damon knew Rose got off work now.

_Obviously it runs in the family_ Damon thought to himself, unable to sit back anymore, _a little visit won't hurt _and with that thought Damon was up on his feet, and heading out the door.

Damon watched as Rose left the building and headed to her car; he walked up to her and leaned against her car.

"Hey" He smirked as he looked around noticing the quietness, _Perfect_ he's smirk turned even more devilish.

Rose jumped; surprised and then faced him, slipping her hand into her bag, ready.

"You are?" She asked.

"I know your daughter, very cute; tasty. So tell me, why move here?"

Rose grabbed her keys out of her bag and Damon watched her suspiciously, almost disappointed it wasn't a stake; he was itching for a fight.

Rose smiled, moving so fast and unexpectedly Damon didn't even have time to move away before he got a pen stuck in his neck which hung off the key ring, he could feel the vervain enter his system. Rose always carried key rings which looked like pens but actually had vervain in them. She knew it wasn't enough to hurt them badly but she knew it would buy her a few seconds. She grabbed out her stake; stabbing him in the lower abdomen, also vervain coated.

"Stay away from her, she's not a hunter" Rose got in the car and drove off, angry with herself she didn't finish him off but she had an idea he wasn't alone; the last thing she wanted was a vengeful and mourning vampire after her; she knew Kaylee was safe with her father watching her back.

Damon walked home as fast as he could, he felt like ripping out the stupid bitches throat and draining her dry. Damon drank blood as soon as he got home, trying to hurry the healing process.

* * *

Half an hour had passed when Elena woke him up as he snoozed on the couch.

"Forgot my phone" She smiled as she grabbed it off the coffee table.

Damon quickly moved covering Elena as a figured smashed through the window, the figure grabbed Elena from Damon and flung him against the wall, Damon still had the vervain in his system as he tried to hold on to her; failing as he flew across the room.

Stefan was too late as he reached the room; the intruder had Elena with his hands around her neck. Damon got up and walked beside Stefan as their eyes turned dark and their fangs were released.

"Stay away from Kaylee and Rose and I won't hurt this little girl here" He warned.

"There's two of us and one of you, I'm going to rip your throat out" Damon had more than enough tonight.

"Let her go" Stefan demanded.

"I can snap her pretty little neck before either of you reach me, just leave them alone and I won't touch her"

Elena tried not to panic as she felt her heart beating faster and faster "Stefan"

"It's ok Elena, he's not going to hurt you, were not going to hurt them" Stefan reassured him.

"And you?" He asked Damon.

"You have been watching them, I knew it. Which means you know what she just did to me, you can't expect me to promise that" Damon snarled.

His grip on Elena became tighter and she let out a little shriek.

"It's ok Elena, Damon isn't going to hurt either one of them" Stefan tried reassuring her as she tried not to panic.

Damon gritted his teeth, knowing he couldn't get Elena killed, not after he had gotten so use to her.

"Fine, I won't hurt them" Damon spat out angrily "But you on the other hand" Damon's eyes grew darker as they stared at the intruder.

He dropped Elena to the ground and took off.


	6. New Ally?

**Chapter 6 New Ally?**

Kaylee sat at a table at the grill; Matt, Bonnie and Caroline had just left. For some reason she felt more at home here than at home, everything had changed since she found out her mother had lied to her.

"Hey Kaylee" Mr Saltzman greeted as he sat across from her; worried at how fatigued she was in class, how her first paper got an A and her latest a C and since finding out Kaylee might be a vampire hunter he couldn't help but know how it felt, knowing they were out there, preying on innocent people.

"Hey, shouldn't you be marking papers" Kaylee teased.

"Teachers procrastinate too you know, so what happened, I mean an A to a C?" Saltzman tried to get her to open up a little.

"I just haven't been able to concentrate properly, sometimes it's hard to sleep" Kaylee couldn't believe she was talking about this; it just slipped out by itself; out of her control.

"Hard to sleep because?"

"Dreams" Kaylee confessed, kicking herself in her head, trying to think of something that didn't sound like a lie but convincing.

"I have dreams too, about vampires. I watched too many movies" He chuckled at himself trying to hint at her.

Kaylee looked at him, _could he know? No he so surely doesn't _Kaylee debated with herself curious.

"Really? vampires?"

"Yeah, you?" He asked.

"Yeah, it's different all the time, could you imagine if they were real?" Kaylee asked, tip toeing around the subject just in case.

"A world where vampires can burn in the sun, need invited in and are weakened by vervain. How crazy would that be?"

Kaylee knew he knew about vampires, questions is did he know about her and her mother Rose.

"How long?" She asked.

"Ever since my wife was attacked two years ago, you?" He replied, keeping a few details to himself.

"My mother told me on my 14th birthday, she had been killing them for seven years before she told me, she didn't go out of her way or anything she is a cop and when they cross her path she takes them out" Kaylee knew she shouldn't be sharing this, she has never talked to anyone about this, it felt like her tension and anxiety was disappearing as she talked.

"Well, you could probably kick my ass right?"

"Are teachers allowed to say ass?"

"Not meant to in school, but I don't see any desks"

Kaylee bit her lip unsure if she should keep talking but she couldn't stop herself as it spilled out "We moved around lots, barely stayed in the same place for two months, there was the rare occasion where we spent a whole year in the same place"

"How did you sleep at night when you were a kid, knowing?"

"With a night light" Kaylee admitted embarrassed.

"I couldn't believe it at first, probably wouldn't have if I didn't see it with my own eyes" Alaric confessed, feeling weird and comfortable talking with Kaylee.

"I know what you mean, I've never talked to anyone about any of this, not even my mother; I felt angry at her and blamed her. I didn't realise how much of a relief it could be just talking about it" Kaylee admitted.

"Sometime's talking is all you need"

Saltzman's phone started ringing in his pocket "Just a minute" He answered his phone saying hello.

Damon's voice was on the other end "We have a problem and need some answers; some of your gear is at school right?"

"Yeah"

"Some vampire just threatened to snap Elena's neck if we didn't leave Kaylee alone, we need to get to the bottom of this, find her and bring her to the school"

Damon noticed his hesitance "We won't hurt her" Damon added.

Saltzman looked at Kaylee, worried for Elena's life, he knew he couldn't trust Damon as far as he could throw him but it was Elena "Ok" He hung up the phone and put it back in his pocket.

"I need to show you something at the school, it will be quick"

Kaylee usually didn't hang out with teachers, but Saltzman was different, he knew everything and it was such a huge relief talking to him about it.

Kaylee nodded "Ok"

They got to the school and Saltzman unlocked the door as he walked to his classroom where some of his tools were, in case the vampire came back and Kaylee followed, starting to feel confused.

"So why are we here?" Kaylee asked.

Saltzman unlocked his desk; grabbing the tools from his desk which were wrapped up.

"Some friends of mine just have a couple of questions"

"Friends? questions?" Kaylee tried not to show how worried she suddenly felt, she started to step back walking to the door.

"Kaylee, they just want some answers"

Kaylee turned to get away which is when Damon rushed Kaylee, his hand around her throat as he pushed her up against a locker.

Kaylee looked to the side to see Saltzman rushing out the room and Stefan and Elena running toward them down the hall.

"Damon!" They all yelled worried at the same time.

"I won't hurt her if she answers our questions"

"What questions?" Kaylee asked keeping her voice as calm as possible.

"Who is he? Blonde hair, told us if we hurt you or your mother he would break Elena's neck!" Damon started to raise his voice; Stefan kept Elena stuck by his side, ready.

Kaylee looked over at Elena who still looked shocked and scared as she huddled up to Stefan; scared for her life and also scared for Kaylee's.

Saltzman could see Damon getting angrier and tenser; he exchanged glances with Stefan who wasn't sure how he was feeling.

Kaylee knew if she didn't do something her father would try to rescue her, although there were two vampires and a vampire hunter Kaylee assumed as she saw the stake in Saltzman's hand. Kaylee didn't agree with what he had done but she wanted to meet him before he was gone forever, it was now or never.

"I don't know" Kaylee replied and Damon's grip got tighter as he banged her against the locker.

"Damon stop!" Elena and Saltzman yelled out.

Kaylee concentrated on Damon and Stefan and they doubled over in pain, Elena was by Stefan's side worried and Damon was looking up at Kaylee with dark eyes and his fangs visible.

Elena and Saltzman were both looking at Kaylee stunned "I'm sorry, you left me no choice" She apologised.

Kaylee had no idea what to do next, she knew if she ran they would just hunt her down "Don't bother chasing me, I will be able to sense you now that I've made a link" Kaylee warned, her heart beating out of her chest knowing she wasn't going to be able to keep it up for much longer.

She ran for her life, she kept running and soon it was as if she was walking on air, her feet weren't even touching the ground which is when she noticed she was in someone's arm, going so fast it was all a blur.

He put her down on her porch; Kaylee had been waiting and avoiding this moment as soon as she found out. He looked the same as in her dreams and in photographs.

"You shouldn't have done that, they are going to be out for blood against you and your mother" He spoke softly as if talking louder would scare her.

Kaylee was speechless, this was their first face to face encounter and he was lecturing her.

"Hello to you too, you can thank me later, you couldn't take two vampires and a hunter"

"Kaylee, don't worry about me. It's you and your mother who is still alive and I want you to stay that way"

"Why not show yourself sooner, I thought you were dead. I don't even remember you" Kaylee tried to stop the tears threatening to fall. "You just left and didn't come back, and I hear nothing"

Rick looked at Kaylee hurt "I left birthday cards, I guess your mother thought it would just make things hard, and I agree; it's complicated"`

"You killed that girl, how many others have you killed?"

"It wasn't me Kaylee"

Kaylee's mother opened the door, shocked to see Rick standing there. "Kaylee get inside"

"No, I haven't finished" Kaylee heard the anger and coldness in her voice.

"Kaylee its ok, listen to your mother"

Kaylee stood still not moving, "Please Kaylee" He asked again.

Kaylee was so angry she was doing this; she had so many questions. Kaylee wiped the tears which had fallen down her cheek and stormed inside.

"You know you have to either kill them or get out of town, especially because of the one you stabbed"

Rose blinked "I'm not so sure Kaylee will want to go" her voice faded out as she realised he was gone.

**

* * *

**

It had now been three weeks, and in those short three weeks Kaylee had gone from loving this place and having friends to hating this place and having enemies.

It was 7am and Kaylee already made her mind up late last night that she wasn't going to school today; after she stormed into her room and listened to music ignoring her mother who got the hint and stayed away, knowing there was no point, not until Kaylee calmed down.

Rose knocked on the door, opening it to pop her head in "You getting ready soon? I've got to head off now but we will talk when we get back, I've already started packing, I suggest you do the same "

"Whatever" Kaylee snuggled up in her doona ever more.

Rose closed the door over, hoping Kaylee wasn't going to put up a big fight, it wasn't safe anymore, after Rose had left Kaylee grabbed her doona and dragged it down stairs laying on the couch and watching the cartoons, missing the days when everything wasn't as complicated.

It was 7.30 am when a knock on the door woke her up "No one's home" Kaylee yelled out.

"It's Tye" Tyler called out, hoping this time he could do what he came here to do.

Kaylee unwrapped herself from her doona and trudged to the door, her mind still a mess.

Kaylee opened the door and greeted Tyler with a kiss.

_Be strong _Tyler stood in the doorway.

"What's the matter?" Kaylee asked.

"It's not a good time for me, you deserve better" Tyler spat out, trying to be strong as he saw Kaylee's face fall immediately.

"So you are breaking up with me?"

"I'm sorry, I really do like you" Tyler knew his problems were just going to mess everything up; he needed to gain back his control.

Kaylee felt like screaming until she lost her voice; first she found out her father was alive and a vampire, thought she made a friend who turned out to be using her, than she made enemies with vampires who now know what she really is, she finally got to meet her father face to face to get it cut short, found someone she could actually talk to who ended up stabbing her in the back and now to top it off Tyler breaks up with her. Kaylee was starting to feel like she had a rain cloud following her around; raining on her every chance it could get.

Kaylee didn't know what to say; it was always her who ended the few short lived whatever they were.

"Fine, see you around" Kaylee shut the door, unsure what to do with herself. She saw the boxes in the lounge room as she walked back in, she was sick of running although she knew she had messed up, four people knew what she was and that was four too many.

**

* * *

**

Alaric dropped by the Salvatore mansion on his way to school, still not sure what happened last night; he could see how fragile Kaylee was becoming but knew until there were answers Elena's life was in danger.

Damon was in front of the fire place sipping his whiskey _another witch; of course_ he rolled his eyes.

"This just isn't making sense" Elena's head was spinning as she sat beside Stefan; her head resting on his shoulder.

"Maybe they are like an item" Damon joked, smirking to himself, knowing if they were an item Tyler would be dead by now.

"So what's the plan?" Alaric asked as he walked in, sitting on the arm of the chair.

"Well if she wanted us dead, she could have crushed us. He didn't show his face last night and we watched her for a week and nothing" Stefan was frustrated, knowing Elena wasn't safe as long as he was out there watching and lurking.

"Let me talk to her, she opened up to me last night before you called with your brilliant plan" He mocked Damon.

"Why expose yourself if you know there is a vampire watching your back? She must not know" Elena wondered out loud.

"Unless you're protecting him" Damon replied, definitely more curious than before.

"Protecting him, why?" Elena asked.

"I'll try and find out; If she isn't at school I will drop by her house after school, now we do this my way" Alaric replied as he stood up. "I'll see you two at school" He smiled at Elena and Stefan before leaving.

I don't like surprises Damon thought to himself, almost intrigued by what he had recently learned about Kaylee; for some unknown reason she fascinated him, the way she moved, talked, laughed and how sweet she smelled, like something in an entirely different league than everybody else. _I wonder if Rose is a witch also _he thought to himself; he couldn't help but wonder why they both didn't kill him when they had the chance.

**

* * *

**

Kaylee spent the whole day on the couch feeling sorry for herself, for some reason she couldn't bring herself to pack; she was sick of running, sick of everything.

It was 4pm when there was a knock on the door, Kaylee ignored it; the last thing she felt like was company, Tyler texted her through out the day asking if she was ok due to him noticing her absence at school and Kaylee replied with two words; I'm fine.

They knocked again "Kaylee open up please, I just want to talk" Alaric yelled through the door.

"I'm sorry Kaylee isn't here at the moment leave a message and she will get back to you never, she hates back stabbers, BEEP!" Kaylee yelled loud enough for him to hear her, she felt stupid for even thinking she could trust him, he was on their side.

"Kaylee please, I just want to talk to you, I swear"

Kaylee stood to her feet and looked through the eye hole in the door "Step backwards and turn around so I can see you" Kaylee wasn't going to let him in the house until she knew he didn't have a visible weapon on him.

Kaylee opened the door "Come in, hands on the wall"

Alaric didn't blame her for being so cautious; he put his hands up against the wall as Kaylee patted him down.

"You're clean, you can pass" Kaylee lead the way to the couch and sat down.

"Kaylee, I'm sorry about last night but Damon wasn't going to kill you, it's complicated"

Kaylee looked unimpressed as she looked at him "So that makes it all better"

"You have lost all trust in me, I don't blame you. It's just he threatened Elena's life, I just want to make sure she is safe"

Kaylee saw the picture loud and clear; whatever it takes to keep Elena alive.

"So if I die it's ok as long as Elena's alive, got it. You can go now"

Alaric knew he needed to get her trust back "It's not just that easy, my wife, she" He became hesitant.

"She?"

"She was turned and I haven't seen her since, and Elena" Alaric knew it wasn't his news to be giving but he needed Kaylee to understand.

"She is Isobella's daughter"

Kaylee didn't know what to say, she was speechless "Wasn't expecting that"

"Please, tell me who this vampire is"

"Why does it matter? He won't touch a hair on Elena's head if I'm left alone"

Alaric saw she had a point but knew Damon wouldn't see it that way. "Kaylee someone killed, and not just one girl, more victims have been found and kept out of the news"

"It wasn't him"

"How do you know?"

"I just do ok"

Alaric looked around seeing the few packed boxes, they tried not to accumulate too much since they only had the two cars between them, and stuck to the things they needed and always rented furnished houses.

"You are moving?"

"Why do you care?"

"Kaylee don't be like that"

"I've got to get back to it, so if you don't mind "Kaylee kept a strong face, feeling like she was saying goodbye to the only one person she could confide in.

Alaric stood up and walked to the front door turning back to look at Kaylee as a tear fell down her face "Bye "He managed to say before leaving.

Kaylee sat on the couch, knowing she couldn't keep living like this; she grabbed pen and paper and started writing her note.


	7. New development

**Chapter 7: New Development  
**

**I done some research into witches; and thought trying out ****Electrokinesis could be fun.**

Alaric waited a couple of hours before he knocked and walked into the Salvatore mansion; Damon stayed seated and both Elena and Stefan stood to their feet in anticipation on the news. Alaric felt terrible about the whole situation.

"Thanks to Damon she sees me as the enemy, she doesn't believe he's the one been killing. You guys already tried luring him in a trap and that didn't work, we should just stop. He isn't going to hurt Elena as long as they don't get hurt; anyway they are moving which means he will move with them"

Elena and Stefan sat back down, not sure what to say or think.

"That's a shame, I wanted a taste"

Elena just rolled her eyes at Damon "I'm glad my life means that much to you"

"Ï meant after I killed him, he's ruining everything we have done to keep them from pointing at us"

"If it is him "Alaric added.

There was a knock on the door and Stefan answered, seeing Rose standing in the doorway, grief written all over her face.

"I'm not here to start trouble"

Damon recognised her voice and rushed to the door, grabbing her and shoving her against the wall next the door.

"You, I have business to finish with you"

"Let her go Damon, now!"Stefan growled.

"Come on witch; show me what you've got"

"Damon!" Elena called out worried.

"Like I said before, I'm not here for trouble. This is the last place I wanted to be"

Damon darkened his eyes, trying to show who's in control and let her go.

"What's wrong?"Stefan asked.

Rose felt like she was going to break down, feeling like it was all her fault "It's Kaylee, I need to find her but I have no idea where she would be"

"Why? What's going on?"Alaric asked, stepping forward along with Elena.

"She is going to go be with her father"

They all looked at her confused.

"She told us he was dead "Elena wasn't sure what was going on.

"He's a "Rose took a breath to continue, feeling tears threatening to show themselves.

"Vampire" Damon cut her off, "That's why I felt like someone was watching as I watched her, why he warned us off you and Kaylee"

"Watched her?" Rose asked confused.

"If she wants to be with him, we can't stop her" Stefan tried to get Rose's mind off of what Damon just said.

"You don't understand, she wants to be like him, I just want her to stop and think"

"Sorry we can't help you" Damon replied.

"Did you check the park?"Stefan asked.

"Yes, I checked the grill and the house and I drove around and she is nowhere, please do you know anything?"

**

* * *

**

Kaylee kept walking, the route she always seemed to follow consciously and sub- consciously. It was a quiet night and the chill began to bite, she rubbed her arms; not even her jacket was keeping her the slightest bit warm.

She took a deep breath as she approached the cemetery; half of her screaming at her to stop and think what she is about to ask and the other pulling her closer.

"Fath.....Rick?" Kaylee stopped mid word and played it safe with Rick; not sure what to call him.

There was no answer, not even a rustle in the wind "Please, I need to talk to you" Kaylee could feel her eyes beginning to water.

Rick watched as Kaylee sunk to the ground, bringing her knees close to her chest; leaning her head against her knees. Rick fought back his instinct of comforting her like he had done many times before.

Kaylee used all her strength fighting her tears back, although a few passed through her guard; she felt a hand on her shoulder and lifted her head to see her father sitting beside her.

"I thought you weren't going to show yourself"

"I wasn't but I imagine you have lots of questions for me"

Kaylee needed to know if it was Rick who killed that girl, for sure "If you didn't kill the girl, who did?"

Rick scanned the surroundings and hesitated "My colleague, I'm trying to show her there is no need to kill but sometimes the thirst and instinct is too much. She has been a vampire much longer than me"

"Colleague?"

"She has been very patient with how I live and spend my time"

"You mean always watching out for me and mum? You still care about her don't you?"

Rick knew Veronica would be listening in "That was in the past Kaylee"

"Why, look out for us?"

Rick tried not to think back to the day when he first found out Rose was pregnant; the happiest day in his life; which than got topped by Kaylee's birth. He wanted to be a father more than anything.

"Because, you're my blood Kaylee"

"Change me please" Kaylee asked as she dried off her cheeks as the tears slowly fell.

Rick tried to hide the shock on his face "Kaylee, you can't ask me that"

"Why not?" Kaylee could hear her tone becoming sharper.

"Kaylee, I don't want this life for you and it's not going to make everything better"

"Please, I'm sick of running, I'm sick of everything"

"Just find a new place and start over, new clean slate and then ask me again in a couple of years, you are young and you need to wait and really think about what you are asking"

Kaylee knew she didn't want to wait a couple of years, she was sick of starting over new again and her friends stabbed her in the back.

"What about your friends you are always meeting at the grill; Matt, Bonnie and Caroline; you haven't made friends like that in years and being a vampire isn't something you can take back"

Kaylee knew he had a point, she couldn't help get caught up in the moment; focusing on all the negatives and forgetting the positives. Only feeling the knives in her back and the foolish feeling of actually thinking her and Tyler were going to go somewhere.

"I know you are a very emotional person at times and that can cloud your judgments and decisions, I know trust me"

Kaylee still didn't feel better although she was starting to think more critically about her request.

Kaylee couldn't imagine living as a vampire and always babysitting; always feeling the need to protect. Kaylee knew what she had to do or at least try, no matter how hard it was going to be.

"You need to stop being my guardian vampire; the only way they will stop is if you are gone. You have wasted enough of your time watching us like hawks, we can take care of ourselves, you know that, but I wouldn't mind a visit from time to time"

"Kaylee, that's a lot to ask of me, you're my daughter"

"I appreciate everything you have done; although threatening to kill Elena wasn't the smartest move I know why you done it but you need to get out, find yourself. Just don't go away forever, I still have questions and I still need to get to know you"

"How about I try a few days, give you my number and then see how it goes?"

"Ok but at the moment I'd like to be alone thanks, don't leave without saying goodbye" Kaylee leaned her head back on her knees, amazed at everything she had just said, but she had only just started talking with her father again, she didn't want him to be taken out by a couple of vampires; gone forever.

Rick leant his hand on her shoulder and let her be, hoping she would really think and clear her head.

Kaylee did really like it here before Elena and Saltzman used her, before she pissed off vampires and before Tyler broke up with her. She knew if this was a film she was watching she would tell the girl to keep her head up high; break ups are a way of life and so are back stabbers although she had a feeling the vampires here weren't big fans of hers, her mother always told her to NEVER trust a vampire. They were only ever out for blood, but one vampire had already proven Rose wrong.

It was half an hour later and Kaylee had lifted her head twenty minutes ago; staring into the sky at the stars and moon, trying to ignore the shivers and Goosebumps.

"It's a bit cold don't you think?" Kaylee heard a voice beside her, snapping her out of her trance.

Damon sat beside her, looking up at the sky and avoiding eye contact. He figured he had ten minutes before they checked this place next; Stefan should have clicked by then, although Damon seemed to get stuck with babysitting duty a lot more than Stefan.

"Here to finish the job?" Kaylee asked keeping on guard.

Damon scoffed "Waste my energy on you, not worth it" Damon was still furious at Rick for threatening Elena's life although Damon would have done the same in his position and as for Rose and stabbing him_, it was only a matter of time before she got her throat ripped out_ he snickered to himself at the thought.

"She's on her way isn't she?" Kaylee asked as she rubbed her arms to warm herself up.

"Yeah, probably another five minutes" Damon took off his leather jacket and placed it on Kaylee's shoulders.

"Great" Kaylee rolled her eyes; just wanting a break away, just for a few days. _Could I?_ Kaylee asked herself.

"Thanks for the jacket; He's out there isn't he?" Kaylee asked.

Damon could hear him as Rick watched them carefully; knowing Kaylee would have done something if she sensed a threat.

"Yeah, circling as we speak, he really doesn't like me does he?" Damon smirked; Kaylee couldn't believe how he was acting considering he was choking her just last night.

"How can you just act like there's nothing wrong and that you?"

"Why dwell on the future, it bores me" Damon cut Kaylee off.

"Well thanks for the company, but I'm getting out of here" Kaylee stood to her feet as did Damon, trying to ignore the voice buried deep inside telling him not to let her go off by herself.

"You look tired, I have a place you can sleep for the night, but you do realise you will have to face your mother at some point?" Damon was impressed by how mature he sounded.

Kaylee knew no one with even half a brain would take a vampire up on that offer but she still hadn't come to her senses completely yet and a part of her still just wanted to end, besides she knew Rick could always intervene if needed, not that he would need to because Kaylee could crush Damon if she concentrated hard enough. She argued with herself for a couple of more minutes.

"Anything is better than home" Kaylee replied and Damon scooped her up in her arms and took her to the mansion. Kaylee couldn't believe where she was and how nice the place looked.

"My brother is all morals and blah blah; and does the good thing so you might have to do some convincing and hide out when they come back here" Damon grabbed a glass of whiskey and spread out across the couch. "Upstairs; the very end room, help yourself"

Kaylee grabbed a glass of whiskey and gulped it down before heading up the stairs to the end room; texting her mother as she walked;

_I'm fine, just need some space._

"Help yourself" He muttered as she walked up the stairs.

It was an hour later and Kaylee had taken off her jacket and track pants, although she kept on Damon's jacket and layed under the covers; leaving her in her black singlet top, Damon's jacket and leggings she wore underneath her pants; which still hadn't kept her warm while she had sat in the cold cemetery.

Kaylee kept the lamp on and the curtain shut, to keep the light shining through the curtain; she knew she had to lye completely still, although if Stefan was on the lookout he would hear her breathing anyway.

_Just for tonight, tomorrow I'll just go where the road takes me _Kaylee smiled at the thought, knowing she just needed time to think, Kaylee didn't want to move again, not if she didn't need to. Kaylee had grabbed a book as she headed to the room; classic English poems.

There was a knock on the door and Damon stepped in "Thought you would be asleep by now"

"Me too" Kaylee replied as she placed the book down; keeping her page.

"You offered for me to stay the night just to piss of Rick and my mother, didn't you?"

Ian's lips spread into a smirk "Maybe just a lot, didn't think you would take me up on it, considering our last meeting"

"It's not like I will be here long, Stefan will tell my mum anyway" Kaylee still couldn't believe she was here in the first place, in the same room as him, it seemed like a surreal dream.

I got a call, they are giving up on the search; now that they know you are alive although your mother is still losing her mind, you should stay for a week" Damon smirked.

Kaylee laughed "Yeah because that would so work, the daughter of a vampire hunter staying with vampires; so clique don't you think?"

Damon thought the opposite,_ more like hot_ he thought to himself.

"Stefan is most likely staying with Elena tonight, she feels guilty or something" Damon sounded bored.

Kaylee didn't believe Damon was as cold and heartless as he acted, otherwise she would be lying in a pool of her own blood.

"So that's gives me one night, that's all I need"

"Then what, you take off?"

Kaylee thought about it again for the hundredth time "We are moving either way, why not cut loose. Here isn't an option, my only friends don't even know the truth; I can't talk to them and then I will turn into a major bitch as I bottle everything up and then end up friendless anyway. What's the point in sticking around?"

"Drama queen like your mum" Damon mocked.

"If I stay than Rick will most likely stay"

"Not if he cares" Damon cut in.

"You really like cutting me off don't you?"

"What can I say" Damon shrugged his shoulders as he kept standing in the doorway, surprised with himself at how calm and laid back he felt considering there was a witch who had every right to cause him harm.

Kaylee realised she was still wearing his jacket; she quickly slipped out of it and stood up walking over to Damon.

"Your jacket" She held it out for him.

Damon could see the goose bumps already showing on her bare arms "Just give it to me in the morning, this room can get cold at night, but tell anyone and I will have to kill you" Damon's voice turned sinister and serious. Not liking the side Kaylee pulled out of him against his will. Kaylee slipped back on the jacket; opening her mouth to speak.

"Stefan will be here in the morning if you need a lift to your place" Damon read her mind before she could speak.

Kaylee stood still feeling faint as the lights started flickering.

Kaylee tried to concentrate; ignoring the queasy feeling in the pit of her stomach as she tried to hide her fear. Kaylee has never experienced this before but could tell from the power surging inside her she had something to do with the lights flickering.

Damon stared at her wide eyed feeling the power rushing through her body _No way, couldn't be_ Damon thought to himself, he had never met a witch with this ability.

Kaylee's knees became weak and she began to fall to the ground; feeling like she had just ran a marathon. Damon swooped and caught her before she crashed to the floor. Kaylee felt more embarrassed than anything; the last thing she wanted was to be seen as weak.

"I'm fine" Kaylee looked up at Damon, their faces inches apart; Damon immediately pulled her to her feet and inched back toward the door.

"First time?" Damon asked, trying not to sound concerned.

Kaylee slowly walked back to the bed and sat down "Something like that" Kaylee hadn't felt this fatigued since she first started developing her abilities.

"I think I'm going to go to bed"

"Night" Kaylee replied as she got under the covers and layed down; she looked back at the door which was closed; surprised by how quiet he was.

**

* * *

**

Rose sat on the couch, trying not to lose her mind; she still wasn't convinced it was Kaylee that sent the message, anyone could have.

Rose spent another hour searching after Elena and Stefan headed off; Alaric stayed with her as they kept an eye out for Kaylee; hating that he had to lie to Jenna.

Rose even tried calling out to Rick who was too busy stalking the Salvatore mansion to hear her calls; keeping an eye and ear out for Kaylee.

**

* * *

**

Elena layed in bed with Stefan's arm around her, no matter how hard she tried to sleep she couldn't.

"Everything is going to be ok" Stefan tried reassuring her.

"I hope so; I hate the thought that she is out there. We don't even know if she is with Rick"

"She will show herself when she is ready"


	8. Facing the music

**Chapter 8; Facing the music**

**Wednesday morning:**

Kaylee woke up and took of Damon's jacket, throwing it on the bed. She grabbed her track pants and Jacket and put them on.

She couldn't believe it had been a month; it just felt like a blur as she tried to think back.

Kaylee had no idea what she wanted to do; she knew her mum would be at home and that Stefan wouldn't drop her off anywhere else; there was always hitch hiking Kaylee thought to herself as she grabbed Damon's jacket and headed down stairs.

Damon heard her coming and rushed to the end of the stairs, Kaylee had only blinked and then all of a sudden Damon was right there, just an inch from her face.

Kaylee felt her breath get caught in her chest; "I brought down your jacket"

Damon's hand brushed Kaylee's as he grabbed the jacket, not moving the rest of his body.

Stefan cleared his throat as he walked in "Am I interrupting something?"

"Of course not brother" Damon turned and smirked as he walked to the couch.

"Don't worry; I'm on my way out" Kaylee walked past Damon and Stefan who gently grabbed her arm "We were worried about you"

Kaylee smirked "You can stop the acting"

"Kaylee you need to get home and I'm not acting but you have to understand; we saw the ring and just wanted to know what you knew and then Elena found your anti- vampire gear and to top it all off Rick comes barging through the window threatening Elena's life"

"Well If I do stay here, you won't have to worry about that, he's going away" Kaylee felt her anger rising. Stefan quickly shielded Kaylee as he heard and saw the light above them smashing and sharp shards began falling on top of them.

Stefan stepped back shocked and intrigued with Kaylee's developing abilities "That was different"

Kaylee lightly ran her hands through her hair; checking to see if any glass got through.

"Had anyone told you people in this town how you are either one extreme or the other!" Kaylee looked at both Stefan and Damon; Damon shrugged and smirked and Stefan tried to give her a reassuring look that they weren't out to hurt her.

"Friend or foe" Kaylee added irritated; confused at everything that had happened.

"You vampire hunters are always so dramatic" Damon teased.

Elena sat in the car, bored and wondering why it was taking Stefan so long to grab his book, she walked out of the car into the house, unable to believe what she was seeing; Kaylee in the Salvatore mansion.

"Kaylee what are you doing here?"

"She stayed the night" Stefan replied clearly unimpressed with Damon.

"I just offered a bed" Damon replied as he sat up and leaned forward on the couch.

"I bet you did, it didn't happen to be yours did it?" Elena ignored the jealousy she was feeling and focussed on the irritation of Damon not even telling them Kaylee was here.

"Come on Elena, I thought you knew me better than that, I mean you practically live here"

"I do, I'm surprised she is alive" Elena couldn't stop herself.

Kaylee looked back at Elena and Damon, talking about her as if she wasn't even in the room.

"I don't have a control issue Elena" Damon's words were becoming sharper.

"Because you just kill for the fun right?" Elena didn't know where the hostility was coming from.

"Guys, stop" Stefan interrupted.

"Don't mind me, I got somewhere to be" Kaylee walked out, she had enough drama on her plate. Elena and Stefan walked after her as she walked outside and grabbed her phone from her pocket hoping the taxi would know the Salvatore mansion.

"I can't believe you stayed the night, are you ok?" Elena asked worried.

"I'm fine. Hi can I get a taxi" Kaylee didn't even get to finish her sentence before Stefan grabbed her phone and held it in front of her in his hand.

"I'll take you, where ever you want to go ok?"

Kaylee nodded and grabbed her phone back "Fine" Kaylee followed Elena and Stefan as they got in the car.

She didn't know where she wanted to go; she wanted to see her father and see him off but she knew torturing her mother was just cruel.

Kaylee took a deep breath as the car started up and Stefan took off; she knew where she had to go first "Take me home please"

Stefan smiled and nodded; happy she was finally coming to her senses "Got it"

Elena hated the thought that Kaylee might leave because of them. "Kaylee, don't leave. If you just give everything another chance it all might work out" Elena begged; she had gotten along so well with Kaylee and she didn't want Kaylee to be gone because of how they betrayed her.

Kaylee didn't want to go, but would it really be that easy to move on and forget about the last three weeks?

* * *

Kaylee stood still as she reached the front door; _just walk in, just walk in _Kaylee ordered herself.

She took a deep breath and used her key to open the door and closed it behind her; there was her mother asleep on the couch, she looked exhausted and Kaylee was overwhelmed with guilt.

Kaylee stood in front of Rose clearing her throat "Mum, wake up"

Rose opened her eyes unsure if she was still dreaming or imagining Kaylee's voice.

"Kaylee" She immediately stood up and wrapped her arms around her "You're ok, I was going out of my mind "Rose squeezed Kaylee tighter "You are grounded "Rose's voice turned sharp as she used all her strength to not throttle the life out of Kaylee.

"I can't breathe"

Rose pulled away and sat back on the couch and Kaylee followed "Don't you ever do that to me again Kaylee, where were you? Did you ask him?"

Kaylee cut off Rose knowing the questions would have never ended "I spent the night at the Salvatore mansion and I asked him but he said he couldn't"

"The Salvatore mansion, you mean with Damon and Stefan?" Rose couldn't hide her shock and anger.

"I'm fine and in one piece, can we please just stop talking about it. I know I wanted to run and take the easy way out instead of facing my problems but after I calmed down and thought about it, I realised I'm not a child anymore. But it was getting to hard, moving all the time" Kaylee's eyes began to water.

"This will be the last move"

Kaylee stood up, shaking her head "You don't understand; I'm not moving again. I have a chance here. I have friends here; Bonnie, Matt and Caroline"

"Kaylee; there are people here who know about what we are, there are vampires who"

Kaylee cut off Rose "Who are willing to move on if we are, so are you staying here with me or not?" Kaylee asked.

Rose couldn't believe what she was hearing but she also could see the determination in Kaylee's eyes. Rose couldn't leave Kaylee here; _looks like I'm staying _Rose grinded her teeth, still furious at Kaylee.

"We will see what happens" Rose replied, as she looked at the clock on the wall, she was half an hour late to work.

"Can I leave you or do I need to watch you?"

"You can leave me, I just have some business to attend to and then I will be going to school. I swear"

Kaylee knew her mother didn't fully believe her "Fine, I need a shower, than I go to"

"Run to work, I know" Kaylee interrupted.

* * *

Kaylee got herself cleaned up and changed into her jeans and black singlet and headed out the door with her school books. She had no idea how she was going to face Tyler considering the last time she saw him.

Kaylee called out Ricks name once she got to the cemetery, hoping he was going to make things easier for her.

Kaylee turned; searching. He stepped into view and continued walking to Kaylee "Hey" Kaylee greeted.

He smiled and nodded his head "So is this our see you later talk?" He asked, not sure he even remembered how to have fun and live life.

"Yes it is, you need to go experience the world" Kaylee laughed, feeling like she was the parent giving a lecture.

"That was a risky move last night, how can I leave knowing that"

"You have to trust me" Kaylee interrupted.

Rick smiled forgetting she wasn't a little girl anymore "I just don't want you getting hurt"

"I can take care of myself"

Kaylee spent the next two hours talking with her father, forgetting about school as they laughed and said their goodbyes for now and got each other's numbers.

Kaylee rushed for school arriving during history, Alaric instantly felt less worried and relieved as she took her seat, as if he was standing in sinking sand and got lifted out and saved just in time before drowning.

"Nice of you to finally join us" Saltzman handed her a handout the rest of the class had already received. Caroline, Bonnie and Matt all smiled at her as she looked around the room; searching for their faces; ignoring Elena, Tyler and Stefan's.

Tyler wasn't sure whether she completely hated him or not; either way he was just glad she was back at school.

"Kaylee, stay back after the bell rings "Mr Saltzman asked just before the bell rang.

Kaylee slowly packed up her books and watched everyone leave the room "I don't feel like talking" Kaylee spat back, hurt the most by his betrayal.

Saltzman crouched by the side of her desk and faced her "I know what you think but it's not like that, I'm always here if you need to talk and for the record I wouldn't have let Damon kill you although it seems you can take care of yourself"

Kaylee hated how comfortable she felt around him, it made it harder to stay angry.

"I believe you sort of, can I go now?"

Saltzman stood to his feet and stepped aside "Of course"

Kaylee walked to her locker, pretending she couldn't see Tyler leaning on her neighbour's locker.

"Kaylee, I really want us to still be friends, I didn't lie when I told you I really care about you, I still like you alot"

Kaylee put her books away and closed her locker, she didn't want Tyler out of her life completely although she wasn't ready to just act like nothing happened and be friends.

"I just need some time; baby steps"

"So, I can wave and smile and get one in return?" Tyler tried to ease the tension.

"Something like that" Kaylee forced a smile and headed off for lunch with Bonnie, Matt and Caroline; her head still spinning from everything that had happened.

**

* * *

**

**Friday night:**

Kaylee was at the grill along with Bonnie and Caroline, thankful Matt's injuries weren't severe.

Kaylee was late and noticed Bonnie's stressed and horrified eyes as if she had done or saw something horrible.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late" Kaylee apologised.

"That's ok" Caroline smiled; confusion written all over her face.

"So what did I miss?" Kaylee asked?

Bonnie forced a smile pretending like nothing was wrong "Everything's same as usual"

Kaylee nodded unsure if she believed her "So how is Matt taking it at relaxing?" She asked Caroline.

Caroline smiled "It's driving him insane"

Kaylee talked with Caroline and Bonnie for the next hour, although it was mainly Kaylee and Caroline doing the talking.

Kaylee walked back to her car, still feeling out of place in a way and trying her hardest to forget about Tyler. Kaylee paused as she reached for the handle. The need to take off was creeping up on her again.

"Deciding where to go?" Damon appeared out of nowhere and leaned against the door in front of Kaylee. She let her hand fall as it was touching his jacket.

"Any suggestions?" Kaylee asked.

Damon stepped forward; surprised Kaylee didn't step back. Their faces were just inches apart and Kaylee almost wished he would just end it for her.

"I might have one" Damon smirked as his lips clashed with Kaylee's with a fierce hunger. Kaylee would have been shocked if she didn't feel the same; she just wanted to stop thinking about Tyler and Damon wanted to stop thinking about Elena; a distraction.

They wrapped their arms around each other; pulling each other in tight. Kaylee felt her feet being lifted off of the ground and the next thing she knew she was in a bedroom.

Damon pulled away with questionly eyes, unsure if this was what Kaylee really wanted.

Kaylee took off her top and denim skirt and pulled Damon toward her by his jacket and their lips clashed again as Damon moved them to the bed and layed on top of her; he bit into her chest as he got carried away; forgetting her mother was a vampire hunter and her blood was probably full of vervain. Damon waited for the pain to follow although there was nothing and Kaylee didn't even flinch or scream. He brought his face up to Kaylee's as he licked the blood off of his lips; confusion painted his face.

Kaylee started taking off his jacket and undoing his zipper as she pressed her lips against Damon's, Damon kissed her back surprised she didn't pull away once she tasted the iron from her blood in his mouth; knowing there would still be some trace of it left.

Kaylee didn't care about anything; she just wanted to pretend like the last few weeks hadn't happened.

* * *

**Saturday**

Elena and Bonnie sat in her room; Elena felt like it was almost like the old times before it all changed between them although Bonnie felt nothing but guilt from her head to her toes.

"So what's up? Bonnie asked, remembering how it sounded like Elena had important news.

Elena wasn't sure she should be saying anything, although she knew it could be a relief for both of them if they knew.

"Kaylee is a witch" Elena finally blurted out, still feeling slightly guilty for saying anything.

Bonnie's eyes widened as she processed the news "Kaylee, a witch?" Bonnie finally spat out.

Elena nodded her head "Yeah, I thought you two could really open up to each other or something"

Bonnie wasn't sure how she felt; grateful and worried how strong Kaylee might be; although Bonnie could use her if she could get Kaylee on her side.

"Didn't see that one coming" Bonnie blinked blankly.

"I'm not sure how she is going to react to me telling you, she isn't my biggest fan at the moment" Elena felt angry at herself; just thinking about it.

"I'm sure she will come around" Bonnie tried to figure out how she would confront Kaylee. Thinking maybe showing Kaylee her abilities would be the easiest way.

"Trying to think of how to go about it all?" Elena asked as Bonnie's eyes ticked away.

Bonnie nodded agreeing "Something like that, it's not exactly something you can just say hey, and by the way I'm a witch, how about you?"

Elena smiled missing how they use to talk "You will figure it out"

**

* * *

**

Kaylee layed in her bed; still tired even though it was lunch time; she traced the mark of her bite on her chest; just above where her bra covered; Damon had dropped her off at the grill so she could drive her car home, luckily her mum was at work when she snuck back in at seven in the morning.

Kaylee layed dazed and confused at how quickly everything can change, _unbelievable_ Kaylee muttered to herself as memories of last night flooded her mind.

**

* * *

**

**Thanks guys for reviewing and keep it up and let me know how I'm doing. If you want an update review and let me know: D**

**If you like this you should check out my other story; How it all can change.**


	9. It all becomes clear

**Chapter 9: **

**It all becomes clear.**

It was 1pm when a call woke Kaylee, Damon's name flashed on the screen as she stared at the phone unsure whether she should answer it or not.

"Hello" Kaylee answered.

"Hey, Stefan and Elena are out for a few hours, you should drop by" Damon purred over the phone knowing she was going to say yes.

Kaylee didn't know why he didn't just come by her place; than they would have more than a couple of hours.

Kaylee debated with herself, she felt a certain pull towards Damon and a thrill of electricity whenever their lips touched.

"Sure, I'll leave in a few minutes"

_Yeah you will_ Damon smirked to himself as he hung up the phone.

Kaylee parked her car out the front of the mansion and made her way inside, knowing she didn't need to knock because he would of heard her car as soon as it got anywhere close to the mansion.

Damon was stretched out on the couch; he sat up and smirked "About time"

"Not everybody has super speed" Kaylee teased as she started to walk over to the couch although before she could get there Damon rushed to her and pulled her to the couch on top of him.

Kaylee pressed her lips against his as she started undoing the buttons on his top, it had been five minutes when Kaylee heard the door open. She sat up as quickly as she could but she already knew Elena and Stefan had caught them sucking face.

Kaylee looked back at Damon, seeing the huge smirk on his face as he looked at Stefan and Elena as if he had achieved something.

Damon was just annoyed they came home so early; he wanted Elena to catch them with at least half their clothes off. Hoping the jealousy would make her realise how much she wanted him.

Kaylee cursed herself in her mind, feeling like an idiot as she put all the pieces together. The other day when Elena and Damon bumped heads about Kaylee staying the night and how Damon wanted Kaylee over at his place inside of hers. ELENA! Kaylee could feel the anger rising as she used all her strength to calm herself down, hoping the hurt wasn't written all over her face as she looked at Damon; the kitchen suddenly came alive as all the appliances buzzed on for a few seconds and then came to a sudden abrupt stop.

Elena stood speechless and Stefan could see the look she exchanged with Damon, annoyance and jealousy.

"We didn't know you would be in the lounge room" Stefan felt sorry for Kaylee knowing Damon was just using her.

Kaylee wanted to hurt Damon there and then, although she knew that would just ruin their silent peace agreement.

"I'll see you guys later" Kaylee stood to her feet, switching sympathetic glances with Stefan, as he knew she was being used and Kaylee also knew what was going on and what Damon was trying to do.

"Bye" Stefan smiled.

"Yeah bye" Elena quickly spat out just before Kaylee walked out the door.

* * *

**Sunday:**

Kaylee sat at a table at the grill stirring her coke with her straw over and over again. Kaylee spent the last hour cursing herself in her head, feeling like the biggest idiot on the planet. "At least Tyler didn't use me" Kaylee hissed to herself under her breath.

Kaylee hated saying his name or even thinking about Tyler; she hadn't ever let herself feel so much for a guy.

"Hey" Bonnie smiled as she sat across from Kaylee.

Kaylee looked up and smiled at Bonnie "Hey"

"So, still going to the parade tomorrow?" Bonnie asked Kaylee.

Kaylee nodded "Yeah, Caroline would skin me alive if I missed it"

"Wanna meet up and go together?" Bonnie asked noticing Kaylee's distant eyes.

"Yeah sure" Kaylee smiled, not sure what she was agreeing too, and no matter how hard she tried she couldn't pay attention.

Bonnie focussed on Kaylee glass and moved it toward her with her mind. Kaylee's eyes widened as Bonnie moved the glass back to Kaylee using her abilities.

Kaylee was definitely paying attention now "You're a" Kaylee's moth suddenly went dry. She never spent enough time in a place to share what she really was with anybody let alone meet another witch.

"Maybe we should go somewhere less crowded" Bonnie suggested as she stood to her feet.

They sat in Bonnie's car under a tree in front of the park which seemed to have very few bodies today.

"How did you know" Kaylee asked Bonnie, already having an idea of who told her.

"Elena told me" Bonnie confessed.

"I've never met another witch before"

"Me either, other than my grams" Bonnie fought back the overwhelming sadness as she thought of her grams.

"So what now?" Kaylee asked.

Bonnie shrugged her shoulders just as unsure as Kaylee was "I guess show each other what we can do" Bonnie suggested.

Kaylee concentrated and moved Bonnie's handbag from her feet to Kaylee's lap, she than concentrated on the contents and they rose in the air; circling around Bonnie's head before slipping back into her bag.

Kaylee debated with herself whether or not to try her new ability, although she had no idea what she could end up doing to Bonnie's car.

Kaylee concentrated on starting the car, crossing her fingers and hoping she didn't break it. Kaylee visualised the electricity flowing through the car and to her surprise the car came to life.

"Impressive" Bonnie finally managed to form words.

"How about you?" Kaylee asked, not sure how it all varied.

Kaylee watched Bonnie as her body tensed and she began muttering words under her breath; Kaylee only caught half of what she was saying as her voice was nearly a whisper.

Kaylee watched out the front window as the bonnet of the car lit up with tall dark flames and vanished just as quickly.

"So what do we do, meet up in a garage and "jam" together?" Kaylee asked sarcastically.

Bonnie let a little smile surface "I have no idea"

"So who knows about what you are?" Kaylee asked curiously.

"Elena, Stefan and Damon"

Kaylee tried not to show her resentment against Damon as she heard his name.

"He has that affect on most people, how about you?"

"Elena, Saltzman, Stefan and Damon" Kaylee gritted her teeth as the last name passed through her lips.

"So you know what they are?"

Kaylee nodded her head "Yeah"

"Then you know there are others threatening the town, I'm going to stop them" Bonnie's face turned cold and deadly serious.

"What do you mean?"

"A tomb was open and very angry vampires were set free, there's a device that can lead to their demise which is going to be used tomorrow night and I am going to make sure they are all killed but you can't say anything to anyone. Elena thinks I took off the spell but I couldn't do it, she will hate me forever but I can't let them kill everyone in this town"

"Ok, what device and what tomb?"

Bonnie forgot Kaylee didn't know about the tomb of vampires who had been let out.

"A long time ago vampires who lived in Mystic Falls were all captured and placed in a tomb; closed and sealed by a powerful spell. Damon wanted it open so he could free Catherine his former lover although she wasn't there; she had gotten out and left before it had been sealed, and the spell me and my grams did to seal the tomb didn't work and they all got free. The device was made a long time ago; and only works once. Elena asked me to remove the spell from it before she gave it to her mother but I didn't"

"You mean Damon has actually loved before?" Kaylee always saw him as a use and lose kind of guy; definitely not a relationship type of guy.

"Yeah and she looks exactly like Elena, creepy right?" Bonnie asked as she watched the confusion on Kaylee's face.

"How is that even possible?"

Bonnie shrugged her shoulders, just as clueless as Kaylee "No idea"

* * *

Kaylee walked through the door to an empty house as usual; her mum was rarely home before 4pm on weekdays, Kaylee still couldn't believe what she had just, heard and seen.

Kaylee noticed the over filling rubbish bag in the kitchen and tied it up and made her way to the bin outside.

She felt the sun gently shining down; her skin started soaking up the rays instantly, leaving Kaylee feeling relaxed; kids played in their front yards, running around and having fun.

Kaylee nearly jumped out of her skin as someone tapped her on the shoulder; she quickly spun around hoping it was one of the people she actually wanted to see.

"Hey" Damon smirked as he wrapped his arms around Kaylee and pressed his lips against hers. It took Kaylee a few seconds to remember she hated him. Kaylee pulled away; irritation plastered all over her face.

"Cute look" Damon teased as he pulled Kaylee in closer.

"Damon, just leave me alone" Kaylee ordered, giving him a warning look.

Damon's arms dropped knowing she was powerful for a young witch "Over dramatic don't you think, I know you want me" Damon smirked.

"I'm not your little toy to dangle in front of Elena every time you feel like making her jealous"

Damon held his right hand over his heart as if he had been hurt "Ouch, and as if you weren't using me for a bit of fun"

Kaylee rolled her eyes and started walking away from Damon who walked by her side matching her stride effortlessly.

"I'll call you later" Damon smirked before disappearing.

Kaylee slammed the door behind her; angry Damon could act so coldly and act as if everything was ok.

* * *

It had only been twenty minutes when there was a knock on the door, Kaylee stood to her feet and left the couch "I told you already, go away" Kaylee growled as she opened the door.

Tyler stood with his hands in his jacket pocket confused "Maybe I should go" Tyler turned his back to her and Kaylee gently tugged his arm.

"Sorry, what's up?"

Tyler faced Kaylee feeling regret and anger at himself for letting her go "I was bored, wanted to know if you wanted to hang out or something" Tyler kept his gaze on the ground in front of him.

Kaylee couldn't say no, especially since he looked so innocent and cute "Sure, come in"

Kaylee turned on the television and popped in a DVD, leaving in my bloody valentine which she watched last night.

Tyler sat at the other end of the couch, not sure if Kaylee wanted to be close to him.

"Tell me straight, what went wrong?" Kaylee asked Tyler as she kept her eyes on the television.

Tyler moved closer but still kept some distance "Me, I just can't be a boyfriend at the moment and you deserve someone who will be there all the way for you"

"Why can't you be that guy?"

Tyler closed the gap between them and grabbed hold of her left hand, he could feel himself breaking, he knew at the moment he was too much of a mess to be in a relationship and was cursing himself for even starting anything although he couldn't stay away from her no matter how hard he tried.

"I just can't" Tyler replied fighting the feeling to kiss Kaylee.

Kaylee looked at Tyler confused, irritated and yet she felt comforted by just being near him. Kaylee smiled at Tyler; she didn't want him out of her life completely.

Kaylee leaned her head on Tyler's shoulder and started watching the movie again and Tyler relaxed and focussed on the movie hoping that would help him gather his strength to fight back his urge to kiss Kaylee.

* * *

_Kaylee stood on the stairs which lead to a cellar she hadn't been before; cement walls and foundations which stabilised the floor above her. Kaylee could feel the heat radiating from the flames which light the floor a few steps below her. She scanned the room and saw bodies lying on the floor as the flames grew stronger._

_Kaylee felt her breath get caught in her chest as her eyes fell on Damon laying on the ground; his eyes open as he scanned the area; trying to move and get up._

_Kaylee immediately rushed down the stairs without thinking although before she could get to Damon the flames made a wall in front of her, blocking her way._

_Kaylee knew she had to get to him; she started mumbling under her breath; a spell to tame the flames. The flames disappeared and Kaylee looked in front of her where Damon layed still trying to stand to his feet and escape._

_Damon's eyes widened as he tried to yell out to Kaylee; an anguished scream escaped her lips; the fire returned stronger than before as it swallowed her up._

* * *

**Remember to let me know if you want an update and thanks guys for all the reviews they really make me want to continue writing :D, Remember to check out How it all can change; my other TVD story :D  
**


	10. I warned you

**Chapter 10: I warned you**

**I know my last chapter was a bit blah but I think I picked it up again in this chapter; there is one more chapter left before my break and I pick it back up again when Season 2 starts, review and let me know if you wanna read it; it's a flashback involving Damon and ties into when I start writing more again in a few months :D**

Kaylee sat up straight in her bed; her breathing heavy. Kaylee knew it wasn't just a dream as her skin still tingled and she could taste burning flesh in the back of her throat.

Kaylee looked at her alarm clock; 6.30am flashed back at her.

"Close enough" Kaylee sighed to herself as she kicked off her covers and started getting ready for the parade.

Kaylee decided on her black jeans; purple sleeveless butterfly singlet top and her white thin long cardigan.

Kaylee walked to Bonnie's house; Bonnie was ready and waiting on the porch step and smiled as she stood to her feet; making her way to Kaylee who paused at the letter box.

"Hey" Kaylee forced a smile as they started making their way to the parade, her vision kept creeping into her thoughts no matter how hard she tried to push it aside.

"You ok?" Bonnie asked concerned at Kaylee's lifeless eyes.

Kaylee gave the most sincere smile she could muster "Yeah, just tired"

**

* * *

**

The street came alive with people smiling and cheering as the floats passed all the crowds.

Kaylee couldn't believe how beautiful Caroline and Elena looked and how cute Tyler looked in his costume.

Bonnie watched Kaylee's face as a sincere smile surfaced, Bonnie still wasn't sure whether to ask for Kaylee to help her tonight; she didn't need her and still wasn't sure where her alliance truly fell.

Kaylee suddenly stiffened as she noticed Damon step into view in front of them "I'll catch up with you later" Kaylee smiled and walked off just as Damon started approaching, he was the last person Kaylee wanted to talk too.

**

* * *

**

Kaylee sat at the grill, knowing she should at least warn Damon about what she saw. Although just as Kaylee was about to stand and approach Damon; Elena beat her to the punch. _Of course_ Kaylee rolled her eyes as they followed Elena who left Damon and moved on to Jeremy. Kaylee could see the resentment in his eyes as he scowled at Elena and walked away with Damon hot on his tail.

Kaylee kept her distance as she followed them outside, still unsure what she would say; knowing Damon would most likely laugh her off.

She watched as Damon growled at Jeremy and grabbed his arm, Kaylee was about to step in when Stefan took control of the situation.

Kaylee could feel herself chickening out as her feet began to step backwards; away from Damon and Stefan.

It was when Stefan noticed Kaylee that she knew she couldn't keep running away; she had to warn Damon about what she saw, whether he believed her or not.

Damon followed Stefan's gaze and saw Kaylee standing a few feet away from them; her arms crossed; Kaylee waved Damon over with her head and started walking away from the grill hoping Damon would be following.

"So now you want to know me, and you think were either one extreme or the other" Damon smirked as he walked by Kaylee's side.

"I, I saw you, in a vision"

"Ohhhh dreaming about me are we, well I'm flattered but I thought"

"This is serious Damon" Kaylee interrupted "You couldn't move and you were surrounded by fire"

Damon shrugged his shoulders "I'll be fine, the device doesn't work anymore"

Kaylee fought back the feeling to tell him that Bonnie hadn't taken off the spell, the last thing she needed was a witch out to get her.

"Damon please just be careful, you" Kaylee couldn't even finish her sentence as she was suddenly overwhelmed by a faint feeling, as if the world had been shaken and spun under her. Damon was by Kaylee's side and she grabbed hold of him as her knees became weak and fell under her. Damon grabbed hold of Kaylee and rushed her to her car; making sure no one saw him blur by.

Damon sat Kaylee up right in her car seat as he watched the colour drain from her face "Kaylee, Kaylee. Can you hear me?" Damon asked for the fifth time.

"_Tell him anything and I will have to hurt you, please don't make me hurt you Kaylee; I don't want to hurt you"_ Kaylee heard Bonnie's voice as if she were right besides her whispering in her ear.

"I'm fine" Kaylee replied faintly to Damon as the world gradually stopped spinning beneath her.

"What just happened?" Damon asked puzzled.

"I get head spins sometimes when a new ability is developing" Kaylee lied "I'm fine seriously" Kaylee smiled trying to reassure him.

"Just a minute ago your eyes were rolling in the back of your head, I hardly call that fine"

"I'm fine now, I just need a cold drink or something" Kaylee stood up slowly to gain her balance back.

"I'll walk you"

Kaylee knew it didn't matter what she said, he was going to walk her whether she liked it or not. Kaylee wanted to tell him; to warn him but she knew Bonnie was set on doing anything it took to keep this town safe.

Damon waited until Kaylee's drink and food arrived at the grill before he left her; he still had a feeling something was off as he thought back to what Kaylee had told him.

**

* * *

**

It was beginning to get dark as Kaylee sat at the table, the horrible feeling in her gut was becoming stronger and stronger. Kaylee observed all the happy faces and cheers of joy and excitement; she had never felt so out of place in her life; she had to get away.

Kaylee walked to her car, still able to hear the excitement, Kaylee couldn't bring herself to unlock the car no matter how hard she tried. She knew she couldn't just let Damon die, no matter how much of a jerk he is.

Kaylee took a deep breath and put her keys back in her pocket as her phone buzzed to life. Kaylee grabbed the phone "Hello" Kaylee greeted.

"It's Alaric, the vampires are planning on attacking the town" Before Alaric could continue Damon snatched the phone, disagreeing with Alaric completely; after what Damon saw today he knew Kaylee was in no state to play hunter "Get out of here now Kaylee, get home and stay there!"

Kaylee knew she couldn't just leave; the feeling felt like it was consuming her now. She had to follow it and do whatever it is she was meant to.

"Fine" Kaylee replied before hanging up the phone, hoping he didn't check to make sure she wasn't still here, although by the feeling she knew the device would be going off very soon.

Kaylee followed the pull that lead her to a building; people stood outside, waiting. It had been twenty minutes when the fireworks began and they started spreading out.

Kaylee kept hidden as bodies began getting dragged back into the building, she could just make out John; smiling from ear to ear. _Of course_ Kaylee thought to herself.

Kaylee kept her eyes open; waiting for Damon. She knew this was it; this is where Damon is burnt alive.

Kaylee inched closer as the minutes passed by and then she saw him; Damon was being dragged into the building along with all the others.

Kaylee kept out of sight as she walked around the long way; she snuck around the corner and walked right into an officer. He looked at her and grabbed her; pining her against the wall.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He asked, his dark hair seemed to blend in with the night and his brown eyes were dark and harsh.

"Curious, what can I say" Kaylee concentrated on his gun as it floated behind him and hit him in the back of the head.

Kaylee watched as both the officer and gun fell to the ground; she continued walking, the feeling getting stronger as she reached the last corner before she reached the door. Kaylee took a deep breath before she slowly moved her head around the corner to check for anyone who would try and stop her and all of a sudden everything went dark.

**

* * *

**

_Kaylee scanned her surroundings; nothing but trees; the full moon shining down helped light up the forest._

_Kaylee felt the cool wind on her bare arms; she looked down to see she was wearing her purple night dress which seemed to soak up the wind, sending shivers down her spine and raising goose bumps on her skin._

_Confusion filled her thoughts as she looked around, unsure of how she got here and why she was here. She heard a howl and knew her life was in danger; she immediately began to run; where she didn't know. Just as far away from the howl as possible._

_She felt like she had been running for hours when she heard a car drive by; she ran as fast as possible toward the sound until she reached the road which was dead silent. She heard the howl as if it was right beside her and looked behind her although there was nothing, not even a rustle in the wind._

_Kaylee looked forward; her heart immediately began beating out of her chest. A figure stood still; facing her on the other side of the road. Kaylee could barely make out the figure, although it looked like a huge wolf sitting and waiting; as if it knew Kaylee was scared frozen where she stood._

_It began to slowly step toward Kaylee, taking it's time as if it wanted Kaylee to run. Kaylee couldn't move an inch, she tried to step back although nothing happened._

_It pulled back its lips showing its sharp teeth, Kaylee gasped as the teeth shined underneath the moon light. _

_Move! Move! Kaylee screamed at herself as the animal got closer._

_The animal stared at her and Kaylee felt like she was going crazy as she thought she could read the amusement on the animals face as it got closer._

_Kaylee winced as she felt the breath of the animal on her face as it half stood on its hind legs licking its lips as it inched its face further towards Kaylee._

Kaylee woke as she felt her shoulders being shaken. She immediately sat up; still feeling dazed and unsure where she was. Her head throbbed as she gasped to get her breath back; she couldn't shake off what she had just seen as she felt like she could still feel the breath on her face.

"Are you alright?" Stefan asked as he knelled beside Kaylee who looked like she was in shock.

Kaylee scanned the area; she was behind a bush near the entrance of the building. Elena was standing by Stefan; concern written all over her face and Damon stood on the other side of Kaylee; angry she didn't listen to him when he told her to leave but also concerned at the cut on her head; the dried blood stopped just above her eye.

"I told you so" Kaylee glared at Damon as she tried to ignore the throbbing pain which pulsed in her head.

"What's going on?" Stefan asked confused.

"Last night I had a vision, I saw Damon, he couldn't move and the fire surrounded him. I warned him and he didn't listen"

"It's not his fault, Bonnie lied to us all" Elena could hear the anger in her voice.

"What happened to you?" Stefan asked.

"I couldn't leave and I followed my feelings, which lead me to this building, I snuck around and took out the cop who tried to stop me, than I was looking around the last corner and everything went black"

"I told you to leave" Damon hated how how much he seemed to care, that's how it always started and it never ended well.

"I knew, I couldn't" Kaylee couldn't continue talking, knowing she shouldn't have kept it to herself.

"You should get to a hospital" Stefan suggested as he extended his hand to Kaylee who grabbed it and got lifted to her feet gently.

"It's nothing, I need to check on my mum" Kaylee couldn't shake off the feeling that someone was hurt.

"You can call her on the way to the hospital" Damon demanded as he gently grabbed Kaylee's arm and used his speed to get Kaylee to the hospital within a few seconds.

"That's so not fair" Kaylee hissed through her teeth; for some reason she never got use to the feeling, no matter how many times she experienced it.

Kaylee got her cut checked and she didn't even need stitches, Damon left and brought back her car while she was getting checked over by the doctor; he knew he had to tell Jeremy Anna was killed.

It had been half an hour when she walked out and down the hallway; she froze as soon as she saw Matt and Sheriff Forbes waiting.

Kaylee had called her mother while the doctor gave her a check up and was relieved she wasn't hurt, Kaylee had hoped she was just worrying about nothing but now seeing them here made her realise something serious had gone down.

"What happened?" Kaylee asked as she reached them, they both looked up at her; their faces full of worry.

"Caroline, she has internal bleeding" Matt choked out.

"Wasn't Tyler with you?"

Kaylee noticed both their faces fall even further "He called his mother and left, his father was killed tonight" Liz replied, still feeling overwhelmed by the events that had happened tonight.

Kaylee sat down beside them speechless and shocked at everything that had happened in the last few hours.

"She's going to be ok right?" Kaylee asked, hoping Tyler didn't do anything to stupid.

"They don't know" Liz replied, strained and tired.

Kaylee spent the next hour at the hospital before Liz woke her up and told her to go home and get some sleep; she said her goodbyes to Matt and drove home.

Kaylee still felt half asleep when she walked up to the front door with her key in hand.

"Hey" Damon greeted as he stepped out of the shadows.

Kaylee dropped her keys as she jumped from being startled by Damon appearing out of nowhere.

Damon grabbed the keys off of the ground and held them out in front of her before she could even start to bend down to retrieve them.

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Kaylee asked as she grabbed the keys from his hand.

"Sorry, just wanted to drop by and see how you were doing"

"I'm fine"

"You could have been killed Kaylee, what you did was stupid"

Kaylee rolled her eyes at Damon who sounded like her mother "I'm fine and luckily you are too, maybe next time you will believe me"

Damon began to speak and then stopped, he didn't want Kaylee thinking he was all good hearted and such "I'm sorry for acting like such a jerk and for the record I wasn't just using you to make Elena jealous" Damon hated how he was showing the part of himself he tried so hard to hide.

Kaylee had no idea what to say, it was the last thing she expected to come out of Damon's mouth; _an apology; hell definitely must have frozen over_ Kaylee thought to herself.

"Well thanks I think" Kaylee replied.

Damon smirked and then was gone in a blink of her eye, Kaylee still couldn't believe what he had said to her, and she definitely never thought Damon would show his sensitive side to her ever.

Kaylee unlocked the door and walked inside; her mother sat on the couch watching a movie, completely exhausted and grateful Kaylee was alive and well.

"Hey, honey" She smiled at Kaylee.

Kaylee sat beside her and leaned her head on her mother's shoulders; glad she didn't get the news Tyler did.

Kaylee just wanted to know if he was safe and ok.

**

* * *

**

A few hours had passed when a knock on the door woke Kaylee from her sleep, her mum had already gone to bed and placed a blanket over her and left her on the couch.

Kaylee slowly made her way to the door, wondering who would be knocking at this time in the morning.

Tyler stood in front of her, swaying side to side with a bottle in his hand.

"Hey" Tyler slurred as he took another swig from his bottle.

Kaylee stood aside and let him in; Tyler walked to the couch and sat down. He still couldn't believe his father was gone.

Kaylee felt relieved Tyler wasn't out on the street drinking; Kaylee closed the door and sat beside him, unsure of what to say. Kaylee could tell he had been crying by the redness around his eyes and his blotchy face.

Kaylee sat right beside Tyler and grabbed the bottle off him, he leaned his head on her thigh; tired of everything.

Kaylee ran her hands through his hair as she tried to help him relax, she could feel his body shaking and tears followed. Kaylee leaned across to the table in front of her and grabbed the tissues and passed them to Tyler. Kaylee could tell Tyler was fighting back the tears as much as possible as she continued running her hands through his hair, seeing Tyler crying made her want to cry.

"It's going to be ok" Kaylee tried reassuring Tyler.

Part of him felt ashamed for crying like this in front of someone else and part of him didn't care, Kaylee always seemed to be able to help soothe his pain and help him relax.

"I shouldn't be here" Tyler choked out, angry he couldn't stop himself from coming here.

"Yes you should Tyler, I'm here for you" Kaylee was surprised at how calm she was and how all her bitterness and anger towards Tyler seemed to shrivel up and disappear once she heard his father was dead.

Once Tyler finally fell asleep she gently moved off of the couch and grabbed some pillows and blankets along with the single foam mattress. She gently placed the pillow under Tyler's head and placed a blanket over him and then made her bed in front of the couch; she still couldn't shake off the vision she had of the large wolf toying with her.

* * *

**Remember to review please, thanks guys :D**


	11. Premonition?

**Chapter 11: **

**Premonition?**

Kaylee awoke; dazed and confused as she sat up and searched the unfamiliar room; pale yellow painted walls. Canopy bed with white see through drapes, old fashioned writing desk in the left corner, bookshelf in the opposite corner and a set of tall drawers and wardrobe sat along the wall to the right. Kaylee had no idea where she was; it took her a few seconds to even realise there was someone else lying in the bed beside her.

He turned and faced her with a wide loving smile she had never received before; so full of love she felt like it was just them left on the earth and no one could hurt them or interrupt them.

_Damon? What the hell is going on?_ Kaylee asked herself completely flabbergasted. She noticed his hair was longer and stuck up at all different angles; bed hair yet he still looked drop dead gorgeous.

"Good morning" Damon smiled as he sat up and greeted Kaylee with a kiss. Damon could tell there was something wrong when the kiss wasn't returned.

"You ok?" He asked.

Kaylee knew it was just a dream and that she would wake up any second now; she waited as Damon's face became full of confusion as the seconds passed.

"Do I need to call a doctor or something?" Damon's eyebrow rose as he watched Kaylee's blank face.

Kaylee waited a few more seconds; realising she must have looked like she was mentally incapacitated "Ummm, I'm fine" Kaylee smiled; more confused than before.

"You sure? You look confused"

Kaylee smiled still unsure what was happening "Completely sure"

Damon kept his close proximity and ran his hand down her arm; she felt completely relaxed and content for the first time in her life.

"How about some breakfast" he purred into her ear as he pulled her in closer.

It took Kaylee a few seconds to regain control to be able to speak "Sounds great"

Damon felt Kaylee flinch as his lips ran down her neck _"_You sure you're ok?" Damon asked as his face shifted in front of Kaylee's so he could read her expression.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just didn't get much sleep last night"

Damon's smile turned into a grin "You're not the only one" He gently kissed Kaylee before heading to the kitchen to start on breakfast.

Kaylee looked down; feeling so many things she had never felt before; so much more intense than usual. She noticed the chunky ring on her pointer finger, she curiously eyed it; wondering if it was a gift from Damon. She could feel herself being dragged into the fairytale world which is how she decided to categorise it; a very surreal fantasy she almost didn't want to wake from.

She got out of bed and noticed she was wearing a short pink night dress; the type of one's she had seen actresses wearing from movies made in the 50's era; she chucked on the black silk night gown and headed down the cream painted hallway; passing a couple of doors on both sides.

Damon stood by the stove cooking eggs and bacon; Kaylee walked in feeling like she had just entered an alternate universe in the 1950's or 60's, the past era's weren't her strong point of knowledge.

The tile floor was sky blue and wooden drawers and cupboards sat against the walls; the fridge matched the flooring and was huge and bulky and the table also matched the floor with wooden chairs.

Damon brought the pan over to the table and placed the eggs and bits of bacon on the plate; two tall glass's of dark red coloured juice sat beside the plate; at least that's what she assumed.

"It's ready" Damon smiled at Kaylee and then placed the pan back on the stove before taking his seat and grabbing one of the glasses; he knew she just needed enough sustenance until tonight.

Kaylee sat down at the table; this definitely wasn't her kind of food, although she was already feeling guilty and rude for not starting to eat already.

"Drink up, you need it" Damon cocked his head to the side, confused about her behaviour this morning.

Kaylee took a sip of the juice and quickly realised it wasn't juice; she hid the disgust and began eating her eggs hoping it would help take the bad taste away; although she knew she couldn't eat the bacon

Damon pushed out his chair and patted his hands on his lap; waiting for Kaylee to make her way over.

Kaylee ignored the annoyed feeling she felt as if he was calling her over as he would a dog and stood to her feet and sat on his lap.

"It's my looks isn't it, or my charm; I know I'm irresistible what can I say "Damon smirked as he rested his hand on her cheek; bringing her face close to his and kissed her gently.

Kaylee was still fighting herself; part of her wanting to kiss him back while the other part wanted to figure out why this all felt so real; although before Kaylee could even make a conscious decision she was already kissing him back and running her hand through his hair as he pulled her in closer.

Damon pulled away and stared into Kaylee's eyes; a look she had never seen from Damon before, he looked so vulnerable and almost human like.

"Forever is a long time Sienna; sure you're up for it?" Damon asked.

_Sienna?_ _Now this is just getting weirder and weirder_ Kaylee thought to herself.

"Of course" Kaylee replied, the urge to figure out what was happening started becoming stronger by the minute.

Damon smiled and kissed Kaylee again, Kaylee smiled and pulled away; standing to her feet "I'm just going to go freshen up"

Kaylee walked through the hallway and opened the first door to the right; she didn't know how she knew where the bathroom was, she just did.

The floors were tiled white as were the walls; the bathtub sat against the far wall and the sink and mirror sat against the wall opposite the bathtub.

A shriek of surprise passed her lips as she stared back at the reflection that was not her own; although if she squinted her eyes she couldn't really tell the difference. The reflection looking back at her had the same colour hair, the difference being the length; hair only just passed her shoulders as she brought all her hair forward, over her collar bone; Kaylee assumed the reflection must be Sienna.

_Am I seeing his past?_ Kaylee asked herself, confused barely covered how she was feeling.

Sienna's skin was lighter than Kaylee's as she stared in the mirror curious; Sienna's eyes were brown instead of green although they both had the same lips; full of colour.

This is just crazy Kaylee thought to herself; knowing if she said anything out loud he would hear her.

So many emotions washed over her; like nothing she had ever felt before, she could see everything so clearly and the more she focused; the more sounds she heard; dogs barking, car engines roaring to life, people's conversations as if she were right in the middle of them.

_No F-ing way_ Kaylee smiled to herself as her eyes widened, she had never felt so alive in her life.

**

* * *

**

It was now dark as Damon and Kaylee walked down the dimly light street; hand in hand. She could still feel herself buzzing as she felt every goose bump individually rise on her skin as it came into contact with the wind and then the hunger hit as she smelled something sweet; so strong and intense she could feel every part of her body begging and yearning.

"Smells good don't you think?" Damon smirked as he let go of her hand and put his arm around her.

Kaylee realised the smell was coming from a human as she heard him say goodbye a block away and make his way down the street. She instantly felt disgusted with herself although there was still part of her that craved the taste for his blood and before she could even try to stop herself they were hidden around a dark silent corner; waiting. She hated how she felt so excited and exhilarated as she waited and stalked.

"Try and keep up" Damon whispered in her ear as the guy turned the corner, Kaylee blinked and both of them were gone.

She followed the scent unable to fight the feeling as something took over her and followed Damon to some woods on the edge of the town.

Damon stood over the guy who reminded her of Matt almost; blond hair with deep blue eyes. _Stop, stop it!_ Kaylee screamed at herself as she stood over him beside Damon; seeing him as clearly as if it was day.

The guy opened his eyes; panic written all over his face and before he could scream Kaylee was at his neck feeding on him; making sure to leave some for Damon.

Damon took just enough to satisfy the craving; he preferred to feed off of females; for some reason their blood seemed to taste sweeter to him.

They both dug up a hole and buried the young man; Kaylee could feel Sienna was still new to this and got carried away a lot of the time; not that Damon cared.

Although her hunger was satisfied; Kaylee could feel a new intense need taking over; a strong lust for Damon's lips to be on hers; for their bodies to be one. Kaylee had never felt the need this strong for anybody; almost as if she didn't get him she would die right there.

Damon read her thoughts as he grabbed her and pushed her against a nearby tree with such force that if she were human she would have yelped in pain.

His lips found hers and she felt as if she had achieved everything in her life; as if she was fully content and could pass on to the next life without thoughts of what she missed out on in this life, without being stuck here with unfinished business.

She felt his lips move from her lips to her shoulder; followed by his teeth sinking into her skin. He knew he was taking a chance with Sienna although he hadn't felt this alive since Katherine and this time he was determined to keep Sienna and never let any harm come to her; he failed Katherine; _never again_ he thought to himself as his lips met Kaylee's again.

**

* * *

**

Kaylee woke up feeling completely weak, nothing like how she felt yesterday. She looked around the room and beside her and he wasn't there. She instantly knew something was wrong; no matter how hard she tried she couldn't even sit up.

_What the hell is going on?_ She asked herself as worry consumed her.

"Damon" She mumbled, unable to speak any louder.

"Damon? Where are you?" She asked again, new feelings consumed Kaylee as she felt like she was drowning in grief.

She turned her head at the sound of footsteps; two men dragged Damon in; one on each arm. Damon lifted his head; anguish and pain written all over his face. He wanted to scream and tear the men apart. They lost the fight when more men rushed through the house with vervain; they killed most of them; only two were left. They had injected Sienna with the vervain and dragged her to the bed. Damon wished Sienna had listened to him when he told her to leave.

"You are going to watch her burn and than we are going to leave you in this house to burn, you blood suckers aren't welcome here" The tall slender man ran his mouth as he kept his grip on Damon's left arm.

The right man let go of Damon's arm; Kaylee noticed he was the opposite of the other; short and bulky; her eyes widened as the gas can in his other hand traced around the bed and then he splashed the contents onto the bed.

Kaylee had never felt so helpless; she watched as Damon became more infuriated and started to try to fight.

Kaylee couldn't control the words that escaped her mouth "I love you Damon, forever" Her eyes began to tear up as the oil was light and flamed around the bed.

Damon tried to fight the tears as he tried to fight the two men who held his head so he couldn't look away.

"I love you Sienna, forever and always" He replied to Sienna as he kept trying to fight as the bed went up in flames consuming Sienna.

Kaylee could feel the heat from the flames as it got closer to her and in a blink of an eye the flames were on her; she couldn't even see Damon through the fire. Screams escaped her lips, just loud enough for them all to hear. She screamed and hoped to be dead soon; the pain was excruciating and like nothing she had ever experienced before.

Damon's eyes began to tear as he heard her screams; he was starting to feel as if he was doomed when it came to love.

The two men dragged him down the hallway to the kitchen; knowing he had enough vervain in his system to be down for days. They smiled at him before leaving and Damon made sure their faces were saved in his memory; if he somehow he lived through this he was going to torture them and kill them both and everyone they cared for.

**

* * *

**

Kaylee's eyes opened and she sat up off of the mattress ; her face was wet and cold and she knew she must have cried in her sleep, Tyler was still asleep on the couch.

Kaylee couldn't even think straight as so many questions and feelings were running through her mind still.

_What was that? Did it really happen? If it did how did he survive? Am I going crazy? _

Part of Kaylee wanted to go back to sleep and dream it again apart from the burning alive part, Kaylee could feel part of her almost longed for those feelings back, the intensity and how she felt at complete ease with Damon.

_No, no; stop thinking like that. Just forget about it_ Kaylee ordered herself.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**

* * *

**

Thanks for all the support guys; I will continue this once season 2 starts up again. I want to follow the story line of the show.

While you wait, check out my other Vampire Diaries stories, I still have a handful of chapters left to write for them.

Thanks again for taking the time to read my story : D


	12. Shaking it off

**Chapter 12: **

**Shaking it off**

Kaylee stared at herself in the mirror, exhausted and relieved Caroline was going to make it through. _Finally something good is happening_ Kaylee smiled to herself.

For the past couple of days Bonnie has been to Kaylee's constantly apologizing or text apologizing about using a spell against Kaylee at the parade, but Kaylee knew she couldn't hate Bonnie for trying to save the town but she could still be a little annoyed.

Kaylee had picked out her knee length black strapless dress for Tyler's and hoped Damon wasn't going to make an appearance.

She kept thinking back to the dream, er… vision; the tingle of her skin under his touch, the feeling of his soft lips on hers, the way he looked at her and looked almost human and vulnerable and then the least favorite of the feelings; the fire burning her skin.

"Oh God" Kaylee gasped; immediately starting to feel ill as the feeling took over, more intense than anything Kaylee's ever experienced. The smell of burning flesh took over her senses and it felt like she couldn't breathe, like someone was closing off her airwaves.

Gasping for air Kaylee concentrated on her reflection in the mirror, pushing the overtaking feeling away from her.

Slowly her breathing became even and the feeling completely disappeared, she shook it off and finished with her make up before she started making her way too Tyler's.

_Keep yourself together!_ Kaylee demanded herself.

* * *

"Hey" Kaylee smiled as she greeted Tyler with a hug.

"Hey, I'm glad you could make it, I love the dress" Tyler forced a smile and straightened out his jacket. He was still feeling a little awkward about the crying on Kaylee's shoulder.

"Thanks, well you look very dashing. I'm going to go find a familiar face, come find me" Kaylee smirked before she began her search.

She always felt comfortable around Tyler even after the whole him breaking up with her thing, he seemed to be one of the only people who was really honest with her.

Kaylee wasn't surprised at how many people were showing their respects to the deceased mayor; she had only talked with him a couple of times and could tell he didn't like the idea of Tyler dating someone who wasn't a part of the founder families but he still acted politely; easing the situation un like Tyler's mother.

Kaylee greeted people as she walked by; they looked so nice and elegant and than her eyes fell on Damon.

_Oh crap, look away. Pretend you didn't see him_ Kaylee ordered herself as she continued walking in the opposite direction; crossing every part of her body crossable in hope that he didn't see her.

Only a few moments passed before Damon was walking by Kaylee's side "Are you avoiding me?" Damon asked in his perfect velvet tone.

"What are you talking about?" Kaylee continued walking, hoping he would get bored and move along quickly.

Damon suddenly appeared in front of her, his hands braced her shoulders; catching her before she landed on the floor.

She couldn't help but melt in his embrace, _get a grip and don't fall for it _Kaylee steadied herself, waiting for Damon to let her go.

"You know you can't lie to save yourself right?" Damon smirked as he let go of Kaylee's shoulders.

"I didn't see you, that's all" Kaylee lied and forced herself not to stare at his perfect lips or smoldering eyes.

"Right, well I like your dress, although it would look much better off of you" Damon smirked and ran a finger down her arm; sending shock waves all over her body.

"There's the Damon charm" Kaylee shook her head; acting unimpressed before walking around him. She had been used by Damon once before and she wasn't going to fall for it again. But the vision was making it hard to stay mad at him, was making it hard to see him as a heartless monster anymore and that's why Kaylee knew she had to stay away otherwise she would get sucked in all over again.

* * *

It was dark when Kaylee headed out of the grill to her car; she needed time to unwind and relax; she played pool with some hot guys who's names she forgot as soon as she left; they were in their late twenties trying to act like they were in their early twenties; trying to pick up teenagers; they even asked for her number and she gave them Damon's.

It had been Damon free until two minutes ago when he decided on getting a drink at the bar.

Kaylee paused once she reached her car; she could feel something and knew she wasn't alone.

"Hey Kaylee" Elena smiled.

Kaylee turned and faced her, knowing exactly who was standing before her and it wasn't Elena.

"Hey, Elena; can we talk later, I'm really tired, had a long day" Kaylee lied.

Katherine stepped forward and Kaylee stood her ground, concentrating; summoning her power.

Electric sparks separated the two of them, diming the surrounding lights "Take another step and I will fry you" Kaylee warned.

"Ohh come on, I just wanted to have some fun, you now Damon does care about you, you should get far away while you have the chance, he will suck you dry" Katherine smirked.

Katherine took another step and Kaylee summoned even more power, jolting Katherine; sending her a few steps back "That's just a taste" Kaylee warned.

"Using this much power has to be a real drain, how long do you think you can keep it up for?" Katherine laughed.

Kaylee immediately stopped using her power as she heard doors open, Katherine gave her a quick smile before rushing off, slamming into Kaylee on her way out.

Kaylee slammed into the car, yelping in pain.

"Are you ok?" Damon asked as he knelt by her side, "That was some display of power there but you might not want to use it so openly" Damon suggested.

"I had to, Katherine was here" Kaylee panted, feeling like she had just been running for hours, she didn't even have the energy to stand and blood trickled down her nose. She had never used her ability to that extent before, she definitely needed more practice.

"Come on, let's get you home, I'll drive" Damon flashed a smile before he scooped Kaylee up off of the ground and buckled her up in the passenger seat, wiping the blood away.

* * *

After a long explanation Rose finally invited Damon inside, he took Kaylee to her bed and slid off of her shoes before tucking her in.

_Thank god she is a witch_ he thought to himself; knowing otherwise she would be dead.

He stared down at her; getting sucked in by her beauty. _Stop it_ Damon ordered himself although every time he tried to leave his feet wouldn't move.

He moved some hair off of her face, stroking her cheek in the process; her skin felt so soft and warm.

"Damon" She mumbled in her sleep; a smile curling on her face.

He gently kissed her forehead before he speed away out through the window.

* * *

Kaylee didn't remember much about last night, other than her run in with Katherine, after that everything was like a big blur. Her back ached from where she had been slammed into the car, it almost hurt to breathe, to do anything.

Kaylee sat at the kitchen table, picking at her choc chip waffles as her mother stared at her in concern.

"Do I have something on my face?" Kaylee asked.

"I had to invite Damon in last night; he said a new vampire was in town and that you were in danger. You couldn't even walk; he carried you inside, what happened?"

_Damon carried me inside? Why don't I remember that?"_ Kaylee asked herself.

"I had to use my new ability, to keep her away from me. She looks exactly like Elena, you can't invite her in" Kaylee warned, part of her terrified Katherine would come after her mother next.

"You can't take the ring off, promise me you won't?" Rose begged.

"Why won't you tell me what the ring does?"

Rose paused, she knew Kaylee needed to know but also knew Kaylee would stop being as careful.

"It magnifies your magic, which means you have to be very careful, it can control you"

"You're joking right? Where did you get it?"

"It's been passed down in my family for generations; we come from a strong family of witches and it's your turn to wear it, no more questions ok?"

Kaylee stared at the ring, _unbelievable_ Kaylee thought to herself. She was so distracted with everything else she forgot about Stefan and Damon's interest in the ring, _they obviously know what it is; they have to_ Kaylee talked with herself.

* * *

**Hey guys, so sorry it took so long! I've had writers block and been super busy. Let me know what you think, I'm hoping it doesn't suck too much, thanks guys.**


End file.
